La froideur n'est pas éternelle
by Lunattica-Bloody-Madhatter
Summary: Lily poussa un hurlement de terreur et se mit à courir alors que le rire froid recommençait, les bruits de pas se multipliant. Alors on veut jouer? Se moqua une voix froide et sanglante. [TERMINER]
1. Pas le choix!

_Voici une nouvelle histoire que nous avons décider de vous envoyer. Elle a été écrite il y a environs 1 ans. Elle n'est pas très longue, mais c'est une histoire que nous avons adorées écrire!_

**Disclamer:** _Mais oui, tout est a J.K. Rowling bien entendu, ce n'est pas nous ô simple mortel qui avons crée ce monde si merveilleux! Dommage, nous aurions bien aimer avoir les droits d'auteur!_

**Chapitre 1: Pas le choix!**

Les feuilles d'automne avaient désormais disparue sous l'épaisse neige de Décembre, amenant avec lui le froid hivernal. Tout les élèves du collège Poudlard, ou presque, rentraient dans leurs familles pour les vacances de Noël. James Potter rentrait chez lui, dans son immense manoir, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. Heureux d'être enfin de retour, et de pouvoir passer du bon temps, sans ce soucier d'une pille de devoirs à faire, ils montèrent déposé leur valises dans leurs chambres respectives. Ils descendirent ensuite rejoindre les parents de James, Christopher et Elizabeth Potter, pour le souper. L'ambiance était calme et morose, une douce ambiance des fêtes flottait agréablement autour de la table.

Se fut Christopher qui rompit le silence qui pesait. -Nous avons quelques chose a vous annoncez les garçons. dit-il en déposant ses ustensiles sur la table.

James releva la tête vers ses parents, ses yeux bleu acier brillant d'une étrange lueur d'appréhension sous ses lunettes ronde. Il passa une mains quelque peu nerveuse dans ses cheveux noir de jais en bataille, les même que son père, impossible a coiffer.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Sirius en bougeant la tête pour déplacer une mèche de ses cheveux noir ébène, qui retombait devant ses yeux bleu nuit avec une élégance désinvolte qui lui donnait un charme flagrant.

- Vous, vous souvenez de cette mission dont-on vous a parler? leurs demanda Elizabeth.

-Oui. dirent les deux adolescents en chœur d'un ton résigné.

- Et bien, nous l'avons obtenu. Mais nous ne prendrons pas la chance de vous laissez seuls ici. Alors vous allez devoir habité chez Rose, la femme moldu de notre ami Richard Evans qui nous accompagnera.

-E... Richard et Rose... Evans? dit James en déglutissant difficilement.

- Oui, affirma sa mère. -Tu connais peut-être leur fille...Lily si je me souviens bien, oui c'est bien sa, Lily Evans elle va a ton école.

James se frappa alors la tête sur la table, ce qui fit éclater de rire Sirius.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Christopher interloquer.

-Pitié! s'exclama James -Je vous en supplie! Je ne veux pas aller la-bas!

- Qui a-t-il de si terrible? demanda à son tour Elizabeth.

-Je refuse d'y aller! Vous voulez infliger la torture à votre fils unique! Bouda James en croisant les bras.

- Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller? demanda à nouveau son père.

-Parce que James est amoureux de Lily! lâcha Sirius avant de recevoir une claque derrière la tête de la part de James.

- Mais c'est magnifique! S'exclama sa mère. Je ne vois vraiment pas ou est le problème d'y aller dans se cas.

-Le problème est qu'elle me déteste, elle me méprise et a jurer de faire de ma vie un enfer pour ce venger, alors OUI j'y voix un problème! s'exclama James.

- Comme c'est beau l'amour! Notre fils grandit si vite que bientôt il faudra organiser son mariage. Sa mère se leva et vint le serrer dans ses bras. Mon petit Jamesie adorer.

-Maman! cria James en ce débattant.

-Bon d'accord si on ne peux même plus rigoler! dit Elizabeth en allant ce rasseoir à sa place.

- Bon et bien vous n'avez plus qu'à préparer vos bagage, vous partez demain matin, Pierre vous reconduira. leurs dit Christopher.

-Je ne veux PAS y aller! s'écria de nouveau James.

- Tu vas y aller que tu le veuille ou non, si non je vais demander à Richard de faire venir Lily ici pour qu'elle vous surveille. dit Elizabeth.

-PAS QUESTIONS! crièrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

- Alors vous allez chez elle.

-Moi je ne pourrais pas rester ici? demanda Sirius plein d'espoir en fessant une mou de chien battu.

- Encore moins! S'exclamèrent Christopher et Elizabeth a l'unisson. Vous y allez un point c'est tout.

James recommença a ce fracasser la tête contre la table, alors que Sirius ce calais sur sa chaise en grognant Ils finirent de mangé et furent envoyer dans leurs chambres pour préparer leurs valises, qu'ils avaient défait à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je l'ai déteste, et je vais leurs en vouloir toute ma vie pour sa! cracha James en jetant rageusement des piles de robe de sorcier avec des vêtements moldu d'une classe surprenante. Des pantalons de cuir, des chemises, et des vestes de grandes marque et très cher.

- Tu croit que moi sa m'enchante d'y aller, c'est ta belle pas la mienne. lui dit Sirius.

-Bien tu n'aura qu'a flirté avec Aniston! Le reste c'est pas mon problème!

- Je te ferais remarquer que je suis de ton côté pas besoin de me sauter a la gorge.

James ce tourna rageusement vers Sirius -Je sais, mais le fait est que toi, elle va te laisser tranquille, et dans le plus grave des cas, elle va te faire des reproches parce que tu serras trop près d'Aniston! tu n'as qu'a tenir tes mains loin d'elle, et elle va te ficher la paix. Mais moi je suis mort, elle serra sur mon dos pendant les deux de semaines que nous passerons la!

-Qui sait, peut-être que par un quel conque miracle, elle va avoir changer en deux jours. rigola Sirius.

-Tu délire il n'y a aucune chance! Et la encore moins, car je serrai dans son territoire!

Sirius haussa les épaules. Vers dix heures le lendemain matin, ils dirent au revoir au parents de James, et montèrent dans la voiture ou Pierre l'est attendaient. Ils arrivèrent une demi-heures plus tard devant deux immenses grilles noirs ou s'entremêlaient des ronces. - C'est ici que je vous laisse messieurs, ils vous attendent. leur dit Pierre.

-Géniale, et quand on rentrera, fait moi le plaisir de me préparer une corde pour que je puisse me pendre, a moins que je ne le fasse ici! dit James en sortant de la luxueuse voiture noir, claquant la portière.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent seules sur leurs passage, les menant sur une allé sombre ou s'entremêlait toute sorte de magnifique plante. Ils arrivèrent devant d'immense porte en érable ou une tête de monstre cornu ornait chacune d'elle.

-A toi l'honneur dit sombrement James en s'inclinant légèrement devant Sirius, le laissant passer.

- C'est trop d'honneur Jamesie. Il attrapa la poigné et frappa à la porte, ce qui fit résonner un bruit sonore qui se répercuta en écot. La porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser voir une belle jeune femme au cheveux noir remonter dans une queue de cheval et aux yeux brun.

- Vous devez êtres messieurs Potter et Black. Entré, Monsieur et Madame Evans vous attendent.

James et Sirius ce lancèrent un regard, et suivirent la jeune femme jusque dans un salon... totalement décoré à la médiéval.

Le maître des lieux leva la tête vers eux, et afficha un grand sourire. - A tiens! on vous attendait. Il s'approcha d'eux en leur tendant la main. - Je suis Richard Evans heureux de faire votre connaissance, Christopher et Elizabeth mon tant parler de vous.

-Bonjour Mr. Evans. dit Sirius en lui serrant la main. James lui adressa un signe de tête et lui serra la main a son tours.

- Je vous en prit, appelez moi Richard. Il l'est mena au fauteuil ou une magnifique jeune femme au court cheveux roux et aux yeux brun noisette en amande les regardaient avec un sourire bien veillant. -Voici ma femme Rose Evans.

-Bonjours. dirent en chœur James et Sirius.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer jeunes hommes, ma filles ma beaucoup parler de vous , particulièrement de toi James.

James la regarda ne sachant quoi dire -Je ne crois pas que c'était en bien madame... dit-il après un petit moment de silence.

- Sa dépend toujours de son humeur. Rigola-t-elle. D'ailleurs elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, elle nous a promis de venir.

- Bien sur, après que vous m'aillez menacer de m'interdire que Lou ne vienne. Répliqua la voix de Lily dans le cadrage de porte.

James et Sirius firent volte face. Celui-ci secoua la tête en rigolant silencieusement alors que James restait figer sur place, sentant son cœur battre la chamades. -Salut... réussi-t-il alors a dire.

- Bonjours, répondit Lily. Elle portait une magnifique robe noir avec de longue manche une veste de coton rouge, moulant sur la robe qui lui collait déjà au corps, sans manche rattacher par deux petites attaches lâche au milieu. Ses longs cheveux roux auburn retombait dans le bas de son dos en formant de jolie petite boucles.

-Maintenant il faut te menacer de ne pas voir ta meilleur amie pour que tu nous parle? soupira Sirius.

- Malheureusement, venez je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Dit-elle en disparaissant de leurs vue pour s'engager dans les escaliers de marbre noir surmonter d'un tapis rouge. James et Sirius durent ce résignés à la suivre.

- Vous devriez essayez de vous souvenir du chemin, il y a assez de passage ici pour vous perdre. Leur conseilla-t-elle pour briser le silence pesant.

-Mon manoir est aussi grand que le tiens. intervint James.

- Se n'était pas pour vous insultez Potter, c'était juste pour vous prévenir. Il haussa les épaules alors qu'elle l'est menaient dans un couloir sombre. - Lorsque vous passez dans se couloir faite le moins de bruit possible.

-Et pourquoi? demanda Sirius.

- Parce qu'il y a toute sorte de jouets et lorsqu'on l'est réveilles, il peut devenir très dangereux, tout comme cette vieille goule enrager.

Sirius la regarda de travers alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec James -Des jouets maléfique?

- Je ne sais pas depuis combien d'année il traîne dans se château hantant toujours le deuxième étage attaquant tout les imbéciles qui oserait les déranger. leurs dit-elle.

-Et au fond de toi-même, tu espères qu'ils nous attaques! répliqua Sirius.

- Je ne souhaite a personnes de ce faire attaquer. Sirius haussa les épaules. Elle les mena au quatrième étage et s'arrêta devant deux portes l'une en face de l'autre. - Voici vos chambres, le dîner est 12h30. Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et disparue de leurs champs de vision.

-Attend! cria Sirius.

- Qu'y a t-il? Demanda-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas.

-Est-ce qu'Aniston va venir? risqua-t-il de demander.

- Sa ne te regarde pas Black, j'ai été gentille jusqu'ici, mais je ne garantie pas que sa va durer. prévint-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

-C'était une simple question! Lança Sirius.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et fit un détour par les étages, le deuxième était devenu un peu plus mouvementer alors que des ricanement sadique retentissait et que des bruits de pas passait au travers les couloir. - Pas lui, Lily se mit a courir du plus vite qu'elle pouvait alors que les pas se rapprochait. Elle dévala les escaliers le silence étant revenu. - Je le déteste. Fit Lily en partant d'un pas rageur.

-Lily? fit alors la voix de sa mère dans les escaliers de marbres.

- Oui? Demanda Lily qui essayait de se calmer, venant la rejoindre.

-Je suis vraiment désoler, mais nous n'avions pas le choix de l'est gardées ici. dit doucement sa mère en déposant sa main blanche sur l'épaule de Lily. -Richard et Christopher sont de très bon amis tu le sais sa...

- Oui... je le sais. répondit-elle simplement.

**  
Voila le premier chapitre de cette histoire, et j'ai du changer quelque tournure de phrase parce que disons que... heum... c'était pas la classe notre façon d'écrire.**

**Bizzzzou tout le monde au prochain chapitre!**

_**Lunattica & Marie-Lune**_


	2. Blessure Tranchante

**Chapitres 2: Blessure tranchante**

-Alors je n'y peux rien, même s'ils ont l'aire charmant! rétorqua sa mère.

- C'est sur que, comparer aux jouets du deuxième étage, ils le sont. dit-elle amèrement.

Sa mère rigola. -Pourquoi? sont-ils si terrible que sa? Les deux garçons je veux dire.

- Oui ils le sont, je l'ai déteste.

-Comment sa ce fais?

- Ils sont arrogants, prétentieux, emmerdants, hypocrites, débiles, pavaneurs, désespérants, égocentrique, impolies et se sont des mecs, sang pur de surplus.

Rose resta légèrement figer et entraîna Lily dans le salon, ou un feu doux ronronnait doucement dans la cheminer projetant sur les murs une chaleur réconfortante. -Tu devras l'est supporter durant les deux semaines, mais je suis sure qu'ils ne feront rien pour t'énerver, et puis Lou serra la. Rose soupira -Enfin, si elle n'est pas trop gênée de venir et que tu dois la traîner comme à toute les années.

- Je ne lui est pas dit qu'ils seraient la et je dois aller la chercher se soir. répondit Lily.

-Ne lui dit surtout pas! dit alors Rose -Elle les verra quand elle serra arriver, sinon elle ne voudra pas sortir de chez elle! Et dit le lui quand elle serra installée, ou sinon, elle voudra retourner chez elle. elle soupira de nouveau -Je me demande ce qu'on va faire d'elle... pauvre petite.

- On va empêcher Black de s'en approcher.

-Et pourquoi? demanda sa mère en la regardant légèrement surprise.

- Parce qu'il va encore la faire pleurer, comme le gros débile qu'il est. dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

-Il la fais pleurer? s'exclama Rose de plus en plus étonnée.

- Ouais, j'ai oublier de préciser tout à l'heure qu'ils étaient de sale connard de trou du cul de coureur de jupons également.

-Lily! laisse leur une petite chance! Je ne crois pas que sa les enchantes beaucoup d'être ici, tout comme toi de devoir les supporter. Elle regarda alors sa montres -Bon, tu devrais aller chercher Lou toute suite, avant qu'elle ne disse qu'il est trop tard et qu'elle est fatiguer.

- Tu as raison. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère. - A plus tard. Dit elle avant de partir vers l'extérieur enfilant une chaude cape.

Elle se dirigea vers la grange et scella une magnifique jument noir ébène avec une tâche blanche au milieu du front ainsi qu'une, sur une de ses pattes. - Aller Alanis fonce ma grande. Dit Lily en la faisant partie au gallots fonçant a toute allure en direction de la maison de Lou. Le manoir était sinistre. Le toit, les pierres et les dalles était tous d'un noir d'encre, bizarrement irréelle sous la neige qui le recouvrait. Les arbres dépourvu de feuille, paraissais mort, et cadraient dans le paysage morbide du manoir et du cimetière non loin de la, à une centaine de mètres. Les deux portes de chêne, noir elle aussi, était pourvu de heurtoir en tête de mort surmonter de corne.

Lily attacha Alanis et alla toquer a la porte. Quelque minutes passa avant que l'immense porte ne s'ouvre dans un grincement à donner froid dans le dos. La porte était ouverte que de quelques centimètres juste assez pour qu'on aperçoive le visage d'une jeune fille. Son teint était si pale qu'il semblait briller dans le noir, tout comme ses cheveux blond bouclé, et ses yeux bleu océan semblait scintiller. -Je reviens... dit-elle d'une petite voix, presque en murmurant. Puis elle disparu du cadrages de la porte, la laissant entre-ouverte.

Elle poussa la porte la laissant ouverte pour voir ou elle mettait les pieds. Si elle ne connaissait pas si bien le manoir de sa meilleure amie, elle se serait sûrement déjà briser quelque chose. Tout autour était peinturer de noir et d'un marin foncer qui paraissait noir dans la pénombre de la demeure. Il n'y avait aucune lumière mis a part des torches qui brûlaient à certains rares endroit. Ont pouvait distinguer des bruit de pas dans l'escalier, signe que quelqu'un si trouvait, puis un cognement répétitif comme si quelque chose de lourd était descendu négligemment dans les marches. Lou ce retrouva alors face à face avec Lily. Son visage semblait flotter dans les airs, cars tout comme sa maison, elle était vettu de noir. Boots lui montant jusqu'au genoux, jupe avec de multiple jupon et un colle rouler légèrement trop grand pour elle.

- Tu es prête? demanda Lily.

-Oui. dit Lou, le regard toujours fixer sur le plancher. Beaucoup aurait pu penser qu'elle était mal à l'aise devant sa meilleure amie en ce moment, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait toujours fait sa. Elle ne regardait que très rarement quelqu'un dans les yeux, et quand elle le fessait, elle ce mettait à pleurer, alors elle évitait le plus possible de relever la tête en présence d'autrui.

- Aller viens. Lui dit doucement Lily. Elle la fit monter de force sur sa jument, et monta derrière elle, faisant l'éviter ses baguages qui suivirent docilement le cheval.

Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées, Lou ne ce fit pas prier pour descendre de la jument, tremblant légèrement -Tu n'aurais pas pus venir a pied? dit-elle alors en reprenant sa valise.

- Non. répondit-elle simplement en allant porter son cheval dans son stalle pour le décelé et mener Lou à l'intérieur. - Tu sais bien qu'à chaque fois que j'ai une chance de monter à cheval je le fait.

Lou rigola doucement, ce qu'elle fessait rarement. -Oui sa je sais.

- Bon on passe par le deuxième étage ou le long chemin?

La blonde ce figea légèrement -Je... je préfère prendre le détour... dit-elle aussitôt terrifier.

- Mais l'inconvénient c'est toujours ta valise...

-On auras qua la faire l'éviter comme tout à l'heure...

- Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi puisqu'il est réveiller. Dit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil au deuxième.

Lorsque Lou fut installer dans sa chambre, Lily la mena au salon, la ou les garçons ce trouvaient. Lorsqu'elle les vus, Lou cessa complètement de bouger et elle baissa d'avantage la tête lorsqu'il la regardèrent. -Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? demanda-t-elle alors à Lily, ce mettant à tortiller les manches de son chandail.

- Pour ne pas que tu parte ou que tu ne vienne tout simplement pas. lui répondit Lily.

-Bonjour... dirent doucement James et Sirius d'une même voix.

Elle resta crisper ne leur répondant pas. Elle en voulait a Lily de ne pas lui avoir dit, mais elle avait raison, si elle avait sue, jamais elle ne serait venu. Lily la prit par les épaules et l'amena dans le salon, la fessant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil opposé a Sirius. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et ce remit a la partit d'échec qu'il jouait avec James.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas prit de temps a vous installez. Fit remarquer Lily. James haussa les épaules.

-Il fallait bien faire quelque chose, tu nous a planter la, et c'est ta mère qui nous a prêter le jeu. répondit Sirius.

- J'ai toujours penser que ma mère était trop gentille. Ricana-t-elle. -Dite, je voulais vous demander, est-ce que vous avez entendu des bruit du deuxièmes étage quand vous êtes descendu?

-Des genre de petite bruit de pas? demanda Sirius.

-Avec un salle rire de poupée? ajouta James.

- Oui.

-Ouais ont les as entendu pourquoi? dit Sirius intrigué.

- Pour savoir s'il était encore réveiller. Sa fait longtemps que vous êtes ici?

-Depuis que tu es partit je crois bien... répondit James.

- ha...

-Pourquoi?

- Parce que je voulais savoir s'il était repartie dormir ou si les autres c'était réveiller, mais le fait est que je ne suis pas plus avancer. soupira la jolie rousse.

-Alors tu n'as qu'a allez voir. lui dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Lily se figea légèrement. - C'est justement parce que je ne voulais pas aller voir que je vous l'ai demander. Répondit-elle plus froidement. -Bon je te laisse ici avec eux, si je ne reviens pas...tu peux rentrer chez toi. Finit-elle par dire à Lou, avec un rire légèrement nerveux. Elle s'aventura dans les escaliers montant lentement, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle arriva enfin en haut des marches et marcha lentement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Alors qu'elle arrivait au milieu du couloir, un petit toc la fit sursauter la faisant se retourner vivement. Devant elle, se tenait une petite poupée de porcelaine avec des yeux bleu globuleux, des cicatrices sur le visage et une robe noir effilocher.

- Tu veux joué à la poupée avec moi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et calme, mais ou la froideur et la mesquinerie perçait. «Ne crie pas, ne crie pas...» Se répétait Lily. Elle secoua la tête négativement alors que la poupée faisait un rictus mauvais.

- Moi j'ai envie de jouer, tu seras la poupée et moi la maman et comme tu as été une mauvaise fille, je vais devoir te punir. Elle sortit un poignard et fonça sur elle. Lily poussa un hurlement de terreur et se mit a courir alors que le rire froid recommençait, les bruits de pas ce multipliant.

-Alors on veux jouer? Se moqua une voix froide et sanglante. Elle emprunta un passage qui la ramena sur ses pas. Lily aperçu l'éclat d'une lame et l'évita du mieux qu'elle put, la sentant lui érafler le bas du cou. Elle dévala les escaliers le souffle court, une main sur sa gorge.

-Sa va? demanda James en la regardant alors qu'elle émergeait dans le salon une mains toujours planquer sur son coup.

Lily retira sa main tacher de sang de son cou montrant la marque. - Si on peut dire...souffla-t-elle.

James ce leva alors et il s'approcha doucement de Lily. -Montre dit-il doucement.

Presque mécaniquement elle lui montra la plaie qui continuait de saigner. - C'est rien.

-À d'autre! C'est pour sa que tu saigne autant. dit-il toujours de cette voix douce.

- Il y a seulement un débile avec sa hache qui a essayer de me trancher le cou, alors c'est vraiment rien ce que j'ai.

-Tu ferrais bien d'aller la nettoyer avant qu'elle ne s'infecte... je vais venir avec toi, tu devrais aussi mettre un bandage pour éviter pendant un petit moment que le sang ne coule, on dirait que c'est tout de même assez profond.

Elle haussa les épaules portant une nouvelle fois sa main a son cou. - Tu me crois maintenant lorsque je dis que cette étage est dangereux?

-Je crois bien que oui. répondit-il alors qu'il quittait le salon, laissant Lou et Sirius seul.

**111111111111111111111**

_**Voici le chapitre deux de cette histoire que Marie-Lune adore avec ces jolie petit jouets totalement sadique!**_

_**Lunattica & Marie-Lune**_


	3. Sa Noirceur

**Chapitres 3: Sa noirceur**

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en matière de blessures? lui demanda Lily.

Il haussa les épaules -Avec tout le temps que j'ai passer à l'infirmerie de l'école, j'ai pus "emprunter" certains livres à Madame Pomfresh, et les lire durant la nuit. répondit-il doucement.

- J'ai toujours su que le Quiddicth était un sport pour les crétins sans cervelle qui non pas peur de se faire tuer. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

-C'est dangereux, mais c'est justement ce qui est existant... le danger.

- Ouais, alors va dire sa au malade avec sa hache en haut, et a cette poupée débile avec son poignard.

-T'inquiète je vais monter voir cette étages. dit-il.

- Tu comptes vraiment les provoqué?

-Me prendre la tête avec eux serrait plus juste. rectifia-t-il.

- Ils ne sont pas très bavard, mais ils adorent joué alors si une poupée te demande de jouer avec elle, tu te sauve en courant. Parce que je déteste sérieusement être une poupée, je ne vois même pas la ressemblance. grogna Lily.

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules -C'est bizarre parce que généralement les poupées ensorcelée sont le cauchemar de beaucoup d'enfants, mais c'est la première fois que je le voix vraiment réaliser.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore vue. Lui rappela Lily en entrant dans la luxueuse salle de bain ou trônait une magnifique fontaine en dragon entièrement fait de céramique. Elle s'approcha du lavabo et prit un linge qu'elle mouilla avant de le presser sur la plaie.

-Je sais mais je préfèrerait vérifier par moi-même. dit-il en retirant lentement sa main pour éponger le sang qui avait coulé sur son coup.

Elle grima légèrement de douleur -Peut-être, ont ne sais jamais.

-J'ai une question à te demander, pour changer le sujet des petites poupées sadiques de ton deuxième étages. Est-ce qu'Aniston est vraiment toujours ainsi, toujours crisper et mal à l'aise? Moi je croyais que c'était la nervosité de l'école qui la rendait comme sa, et non que c'était en elle.

- Non elle c'est son état normal, elle est hypersensible.

-Elle agit aussi comme sa lorsqu'elle est seul avec toi? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. répondit-elle simplement.- Elle est juste un petit peu moins bloquer.

-Je n'aimerais pas être a sa place...

- Moi non plus, mais on n'y peu rien. Avec le mode de vie qu'elle a, il faut dire que je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment étonner.

-Avec le mode de vie qu'elle as? répéta James sans comprendre.

- Elle vie seule dans un grand manoir ou tout semble mort autour, aucune plante n'a l'air en vie, même l'été. Il n'y a rien qui porte une couleur pâle, tout est noir ou bleu marin foncé, et c'est très peu éclairé à l'intérieur.

James ouvrit la bouche complètement étonner et fini par la refermer lorsqu'il ce rendit compte qu'elle était ouverte. -Tu voix j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle habitait dans une petite maison de campagne toute chaleureusement avec sa mère, son père et avec au moins... six frères et sœurs...

- La preuve que les apparences son souvent trompeuse.

-Mais c'est insensé... elle à peur de son ombre, et pourtant elle vie dans une maison qui rappelle les plus grand films d'horreur moldu...

- Justement elle ne vois rien, elle est cloîtrée dans un manoir sans vie et noir, alors forcément rien ne peux l'atteindre. lui expliqua Lily.

-Vue de cette manière, mais je croyais qu'elle avait peur du noir... si je me souviens bien, elle a déjà fait une crise en sixième année à cause de cette peur.

- Elle a peur du noir oui, mais chez elle c'est différent, c'est le noir qui règne en elle, alors elle n'a pas de crainte a avoir. Lily repoussa doucement la main de James qui tenait le linge et sortit un pansement de l'armoire. - Pourrais-tu me le mettre s'il te plait? Lui demanda-t-elle.

James continua de lui poser toute sorte de question alors qu'il attachait avec habileté le bandage autour de son coup. -Comment ce fait-il qu'elle habite seule?

- Ses parents sont morts, et on a eu beau lui proposer de venir vivre ici, elle a refusée. Elle est bien chez elle et ma maison lui fait peur a cause du deuxième étage.

-Pour Lou, ton deuxième étages doit être l'horreur et le cauchemar assurer.

- Elle ne passe jamais par la, elle prend un chemin beaucoup plus long dans les donjons qui mène du premier au troisième sautant totalement le deuxième.

-Ta des donjons? s'exclama-t-il.

- Bien sur.

-Mais c'est quoi ce Manoir! Des poupées tueuse, des donjons, maintenant quoi, tu va m'avouer que tu as également une salle de torture!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma salle de torture?

James ouvrit alors des yeux rond -Attend tu te fiche de moi la!

- Non, on s'en sert pour les vilains garçons de ton genre lorsqu'ils méritent une bonne correction. Le nargua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

-Et si je te dit que je suis très résist... attend un peu... dit-il fronçant les sourcils. -On a pas laisser Lou et Sirius seul dans le salon?

- Merde...fut tous ce que Lily put dire avant de partir en direction du salon suivit de James.

Lou c'était complètement figée lorsque Lily et James étaient sortit de la pièce, et elle était restée immobile, assise au bout du sofa, comme si elle avait eu peur qu'il ne l'avale. Elle avant les mains enrouler dans les manches de son chandail, et elle tenait le tissus de sa jupe, la tête river sur ses pieds.

-Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger. dit alors Sirius en la regardant légèrement exaspéré du fait qu'elle réagisse ainsi à devoir rester seule avec lui dans une pièce. -Je ne suis pas un trou de cul.

Elle leva légèrement les yeux vers lui mais les rebaissa presque aussitôt. -Sa, sa reste à prouver. dit-elle entre ses dents.

-Comme si j'allait te sauter dessus! répliqua Sirius outré.

Lou se calla un peu plus dans son coin ayant peur qu'il ne le fasse pour vrai. -Avec toi, On ne sais jamais.

-Non la tu te trompe, aucune chance que je te saute dessus, de toute façon il faudrait d'abord que je trouve la sortit, ce qui n'est pas évidant avec les millions de jupons que tu as. dit Sirius en la fixant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes jupons! S'indigna-t-elle.

-Il y en a tellement que c'est loin d'être intéressant. rétorqua-t-il.

- Moi je l'ai aimes.

-Tu es bien la seule.

- Et alors? Il ne répondit pas, ce contentant d'hausser les épaules.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau avant que Lou, le trouvant éreintant, finisse par le briser. - Alors...commença-t-elle cherchant ses mots. -Pourquoi toi et Potter êtes ici?

-Parce qu'il fallait que le père de James sois le meilleur ami du père de Lily, et donc ils sont partit en misions tops secrets d'Aurors pour les langues-de-plombs du département des mystères, et malheureusement pour nous, ils ont refuser de nous laisser chez James, alors on a aboutit dans ce manoir des horreur avec miss princesse des glaces et la poupée qui pleure. dit-il la fixant toujours.

- Si j'avais sue que vous seriez ici, je ne serais pas venu, et arrête de me fixer! S'exclama-t-elle a bout de nerf et de plus en plus mal a l'aise.

Il la fixa d'avantage, clignant a peine des yeux. -Tu aurais manqué une merveilleuse occasion de t'amuser! dit-il sarcastiquement.

Lou se renfonça encore plus dans son siège. - Arrête de me fixer! Et tant que tu seras dans le même endroit que moi je ne pourrai jamais m'amuser.

Il continua de la fixer, sachant parfaitement que sa la rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. -C'est bien a savoir, mais tu devras me supporter durant les deux semaines, et après aussi dans le PoudlardExpress et ensuite à l'école.

- Mais arrête! S'exclama Lou au bord des larmes, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

-Mais quoi! s'exclama Sirius en cessant enfin de la fixer -Je ne fais que te regarder!

- Et je te déteste sa, alors arrête!

-Tu as un problème avec le fait que je te regarde lorsque je te parle? demanda-t-il.

- Avec le fais que tu me fixe comme sa, je te déteste!

-Géniale, et moi je te méprise, alors ont est quitte.

- Alors arrête de me fixer!

-Non j'en est pas envi! et il ce remit a la fixer intensément.

Lou se mit alors à sangloter, la tête cacher entre ses bras. Elle méprisait qu'on la fixe ainsi, sa la rendait extrêmement mal dans sa peau.

Sirius soupira et secoua la tête -Tu vas continuer a pleurer encore longtemps? Parce que sincèrement sa en deviens exaspérant! Elle ne répondit pas continuant de pleurer contre ses jambes le visage toujours cacher. Il leva les yeux au ciel et vint alors s'asseoir a côté d'elle. -Tu savais que de pleurer comme sa ne t'aideras pas? Plus tu vas pleurer, et plus les gens vont ce moquer de toi car ils vont savoir que leurs paroles t'atteigne.

- Laisse moi tranquille, je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent ou disent de moi. Sanglota-t-elle.

-C'est bien pour sa que tu es la ringarde du collège! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. -Fais un effort contrôle toi arrête de pleurer!

- Je ne peux pas et laisse moi tranquille!

-Non je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille! rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'énerves autant, tu me déteste alors dégage!

-Tu existe voila ce que tu m'as fait! cracha-t-il alors en ce levant allant ce rasseoir dans son fauteuil initiale. Lou se recroquevilla encore un peu plus contre elle-même, ne pouvant plus arrêter ses larmes de couler à flot.

Lily arriva dans le salon et se précipita vers Lou quand elle la vit en larmes. - Lou? Demanda-t-elle tristement en la regardant avec impuissance. Celle-ci ne put lui répondre, ses pleurent l'empêchant de parler.

**111111111111111111111111111111**

**Et oui le génialisime chapitre 3!  
Juste une derrière chose.  
Je sais que nous fessons ÉNORMÉMENT de faite (Moi plus que Marie-Lune) Mais non merci pour les Beta-reader. Ont est très possessives envers nos histoires et personne ne l'est aura en primeur même si c'est pour nous sauver de la noyade des millions de faute!  
Bizzzou tout le monde au prochain chapitre.**

_**Lunattica & Marie-Lune**_


	4. Mauvais présage

**Chapitres 4: Mauvais présage**

Lily la prit doucement dans ses bras, calant sa tête au creux de son cou, lui frictionnant doucement le dos essayant de la réconforter.

-La galère... soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Toi ferme-là. Cracha durement Lily.

Lou continua de pleuré, la tête sur l'épaule de Lily. Elle savait déjà tout ce que Sirius lui avait dit, et elle l'avait su même avant de mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle avait toujours était plus sensible que les autres. Lorsqu'elle était avec Lily, c'était déjà mieux, elle était moins crisper et plus détendu, mais lorsqu'il y avait plus de deux personnes dans une pièces, elle figeait, paralysait, et lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, elle ce mettait à bégayer. Elle était la riser de tout le collège, et encore heureusement Lily était la pour la défendre, autrement, elle aurait subit pire que les moqueries de tout le monde elle en était certaine.

- Allez viens je vais te ramener à ta chambre. Lui dit doucement Lily en se levant l'entraînant avec elle. Une fois qu'elles furent dans sa chambre, elle sanglotait toujours.

- Aller ça va calme toi Lou, il n'est plus la, on est que toute les deux maintenant.

-Je sais... répondit Lou en essuyant rapidement ses larmes, baissant la tête rougissant de honte.

- Alors que t'a-t-il dit?

-Rien... c'est... c'est vraiment pas important... dit-elle précipitamment, voulant éviter le sujet. -Alors, sa va ta blessure au cou?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. dit Lily.

-Temps mieux. dit-elle passant à nouveau rapidement sa mains sur ses joues baignée de larmes.

- Alors que t'a-t-il dit? Demanda Lily en ramenant le sujet.

-C'est pas important. répéta Lou -De toute façon j'y suis habituer depuis longtemps.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il a dit, pourquoi tu le protèges?

-Je ne le protèges pas. s'exclama Lou -Je dit simplement que c'est rien.

- S'il ta fait pleurer, se n'est pas rien je veux savoir!

-Ce n'est rien Lily... Lou pensait précipitamment, cherchant un sujet pour détourner la conversation. -Potter n'as pas été trop horrible avec toi on dirait.

- Non, mais tu dévie le sujet. Encore. Rajouta-telle.

Lou baissa encore la tête -Je n'ai pas envi de ramener sa Lily... vraiment pas envi... ce n'est rien...

Elle poussa un soupire désespérer et abdiqua. - D'accord j'ai compris.

-Et quoi que tu disse, je ne le protège pas. rajouta Lou.

- Si tu le dis.

-Et je le dis. Alors Potter, il n'as pas été horrible avec toi?

- Non, c'est même lui qui ma attacher mon pansement.

Lou lui sourit doucement, elle c'était visiblement légèrement calmer. -Avec un peu de chance il resta comme sa pour le reste des vacances, et sa ne peux pas faire de tord.

- Impossible et puis je n'ai aucune envie de venir son amie.

Elle haussa les épaules -D'accord, alors avec un peu de chance, il resta calme et ne t'énerveras pas.

- Impossible. Répéta Lily.

-Mais alors ont ferra quoi durant les deux semaines?

Lily haussa les épaules. - je n'en ai aucune idée, avec un peu de chance on restera chacun de notre côté et les vacances passeront vite. J'ai envie d'aller jouer dehors.

-Va y. dit doucement Lou.

- Mais se n'est pas drôle seule... tu veux venir faire du cheval avec moi?

-Ho non certainement pas! s'exclama Lou. -Je n'est pas l'intention de remonter sur sa.

- _Sa,_ sa a un nom, et c'est Alanis. Aller viens t'aura ton propre cheval!

-Non je ne monterai pas à cheval Lily, je refuse!

La concerner poussa un nouveau soupire. - Dans se cas, je vais aller faire ma balade à cheval seule. Dit Lily. -A plus tard. Et elle sortie d'un pas morne de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, elle faillit foncer sur Sirius. -Dégage de mon chemin. dit-elle froidement.

-Tu savais que tu n'avais aucune raison valable d'être fâcher contre moi! lui dit-il.

- Tu as fait pleurer Lou, je crois que c'est une assez bonne raison.

-Quoi! Je te signal que je ne fessais que la regarder!

- Ouais, et tu sais très bien que sa la rend extrêmement mal à l'aise! Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer elle est hypersensible, elle ne peut pas contrôler ses émotions comme toi ou moi! lâcha-t-elle.

-Et ou est-ce que c'est marquer que c'est mon problème? renchérie Sirius.

- Sur ton visage quand je vais te balancer mon poing, maintenant pousse toi j'ai autre chose a faire que de t'endurer.

-Super je vais remonter en haut et continuer d'emmerder Lou!

- Tu ne t'approche pas d'elle! cracha Lily.

-Je vais m'en approcher si j'en est envi!

- Non.

-Et tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher?

- Oui. Répondit fermement Lily sur d'elle.

-Et comment? ricana Sirius.

- Sa, sa ne regarda que moi.

-Alors au revoir! et il disparu dans les escaliers les montant quatre à quatre.

Elle couru derrière lui le rattrapant. - Tu veux me tester très bien. Lily se mit alors a hurler à en réveiller les morts et se stoppa lorsqu'elle entendit des ricanement non loin.

-Je n'est pas peur de tes petites poupées Evans. lui dit Sirius.

- Peut-être pas d'une poupée, mais justement lui, il n'en est pas une. Répliqua-t-elle en pointant un objet derrière lui. Sirius se retourna pour apercevoir un grand clown vêtue de noir, avec des dents tranchantes comme des lames d'acier, un sourire triste diabolique plaquer aux lèvres, une hache tranchante à souhait ou des gouttes de sang frais perlait.

Il haussa un sourcil -Et quoi? Je suis sensé avoir peur? dit Sirius le regardant l'aire amuser.

- Trancher fine ou épaisse. Ricana sadiquement le clown et levant sa hache en l'air, se donnant un élan pour l'atteindre a la gorge. Sirius l'évita avec un réflexe impressionnant. Il continua a donner ses coups a une vitesse impressionnante. - Tu sais je pourrais prendre mon temps j'ai toute l'éternité! Ria-t-il d'un rire ou seule la mesquinerie perçait.

-Ferme la le jouet j'ai pas envi de rire! claqua Sirius. Le contournant rapidement, il lui donna un fort coup de pied dans le dos, prenant le poignet de Lily pour la mettre hors de porter. -Ont ce reverra bientôt! dit-il au clown avant d'avancer rapidement et de franchir les escaliers menant au troisième étages. Lily s'arrêta pensive, un mauvais pressentiment l'asseyant.

-C'est quoi cette chose totalement débile qui ne pense qu'a ce rendre intéressant! s'exclama Sirius.

- C'est un jouet immortel qu'on ne peux détruire, mais il a rit...se n'est pas normal.

-Qu'est-ce que sa peux bien faire qu'il est rit! dit Sirius en arrivant dans le couloir.

- Il ne rie jamais, pour lui, rire c'est un des sept pêchés capitaux, particulièrement quand on viens de le déranger, sa fait dix-sept ans que je l'endure et jamais il n'a rie..

-Alors c'est qu'il est dérégler! dit Sirius.

- Tu as remarquer qu'il était seul?

-Ouais et alors, qu'est-ce que sa fait?

- Il prépare un mauvais coup c'est sur. dit-elle.

-Et alors! s'énerva Sirius au bord de la crisse de nerf.

- Alors c'est mauvais, très mauvais, mais sa, tu es trop idiot pour t'en rendre compte!

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il ouvrait à la voler la porte de la chambre de Lou. Celle-ci sursauta violemment. Apparemment, elle pleurait toujours, car elle passa rapidement ses mains sur ses joues, et elle ce mit a regarder le plancher.

-Quoi? dit-elle alors -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore...

-Rien. répondit Sirius en la regardant d'un drôle d'air.

Lily l'attrapa par le collet et le repoussa loin de la chambre. - Dégage! S'exclama-t-elle en barrant la porte, le laissant dehors.

-Tu... tu n'allais pas dehors? demanda Lou.

- Oui, quand se gros débile est venu m'énerver. Répondit-elle en venant s'asseoir a ses côté. - Pourquoi pleurais-tu?

Lou ne répondit pas et passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur ses joues -Tu devrais y aller, sa te changerais les idées. Je t'ai entendu hurler tout a l'heure...

- C'est rien, mais je veux que tu me réponde.

-Pour rien Lily, tu le sais, je suis toujours en train de pleurer pour un rien, c'est pas une fois de plus qui changera quelque chose... mais pourquoi tu as hurler?

- Pour rien tu le sais bien j'hurle toujours pour rien. Sur se elle se leva et quitta la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la sienne claquant la porte fortement. Elle enfila une paire de pantalon en cuire noir avec une camisole et mit son coton par dessus, avant de ressortir passant par le long chemin qui la menait directement du troisième au deuxième avant de sortir presque en courant sceller son cheval, la faisant partie au galop.

**111111111111111111111111**

**Ya encore aucune de faute que dans les autres chapitres je sais, mais je fais de mon mieux avec ce que j'ai et moi en français je suis totalement pourri avec les fautes.  
Mais sincèrement, temps qu'on est capable de lire le mot, les fautes ont pas vraiment d'importance et je me suis quand même amélioré avec le temps!**

_**Lunattica & Marie-Lune**_


	5. Je vous détestes!

**Chapitres 5: Je vous détestes!**

Lou la regardait par la grande fenêtre qu'il y avait dans sa chambre, la voyant galoper, apercevant son manoir au loin. Elle c'était remise a pleurer dès que Lily était sortit de la pièce. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Les vacances d'été et de Noël étaient les deux seuls fois ou elle pouvait avoir la paix, et ou elle pouvait ce détendre un peu. Mais cette fois, elle était plus crisper que jamais deux des quatre maraudeurs étant chez Lily, pour lui rendre la vie encore plus difficile qu'à l'école. Au moins au collège, Black ne pouvait pas monté au dortoir des filles, mais ici, il pouvait entrer n'importe quand dans sa chambre, et il l'avait bien prouver. Elle continua de regarder Lily, dont les sabots du cheval laissait des empruntes creuses dans la neige, ce demandant a quoi elle pouvait bien songer.

Lily était en rage, elle détestait lorsque Lou lui cachait pourquoi elle pleurait, alors qu'elle, elle devait absolument tout lui dire, mais ce qui n'arrangeait en rien, était le fait que Black et Potter se trouvaient chez elle. Elle les détestait elle aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où sauf la en se moment. Ses seuls moment de liberté venait d'être réduit a néant, seul ses instants avec Alanis restait intacte la laissant se défouler a sa guise, et se calmer en pensant tranquillement. Elle aurait souhaiter que tout revienne a la normal, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. De plus ces sales jouets qui lui fessaient encore des misères...elle les méprisait tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Le soir durant le dîner, Lou ne descendit pas. -Pourquoi Lou n'est pas descendu? demanda Rose qui regardait la porte comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Lou la traverse d'un instant à l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas faim. Répondit Lily. Rose soupira. Décidément, elle allait avoir du mal durant ses deux semaines.- Je peux quitter la table? Demanda Lily après quelques secondes de silence. Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva et partie.

-Je veux rentrée chez moi... dit alors une petite voix lorsque Lily fut dans le corridor qui menait à sa chambre.

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Lou. - Pourquoi?

Et elle sanglotait toujours. -Parce que je veux rentrée... je t'en prit Lily... J'ai déjà assez de le voir durant les cours... j'ai envi de passer Noël tranquille... je n'est pas envi de toujours regarder derrière moi pour voir s'il est la, et de ne jamais savoir s'il va m'insulter ou non... Une larmes alla s'écraser sur le sol. -Si je reviens ici durant les vacances c'est pour avoir la paix... pas pour venir me faire nargué jusque dans ma chambre chez toi de plus... je veux rentré Lily...

- Alors vas-y va-t-en! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te porter. Lily s'avait qu'elle était injuste envers Lou, mais elle trouvait qu'elle-même était injuste envers elle. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et claqua fortement la porte s'appuyant contre elle, se retenant pour ne pas pleurée.

La nuit venu, alors que tout le monde dormait paisiblement, Lou jeta toute ses affaires pêle-mêle dans sa valise et, sans un regard en arrière retourna chez elle, courant dans la neige. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour chez elle, dans sa noirceur, elle poussa un léger soupire. Elle adorait être seule. C'était le seul temps ou elle ne se sentait pas obliger. Ou elle n'avait pas besoin de faire la fille forte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce contenir, ou bien de regarder uniquement le plancher. Elle était seule, enfermer dans le noir chez elle, et elle ce sentait bien ainsi. Elle regrettait d'avoir laisser Lily seule, mais elle préférait de loin passer Noël seule chez elle, plutôt que d'être constamment au bord des larmes chez Lily. Elle ne savais pas si la belle rousse allait venir la rechercher, et même si elle aurait tout de même voulu avoir Lily avec elle en ce moment, elle souhaitait qu'elle ne vienne pas. Elle voulait rester chez elle. Elle soupira en pensant a Lily. Comme elle n'avait pas de chance c'est dernier temps! Les jouets qui lui menaient la vie encore plus dure, puis maintenant James et Sirius qui débarquaient chez elle durant ses seuls jours de détentes. Pourtant, Lou était persuader qu'a présent la présence de Sirius était la seul chose qui l'importunait réellement, car les choses semblait s'adoucirent entre elle et James. Il ne c'était pas beaucoup montré, et c'était fait plutôt discret depuis son arriver. Elle serrait rester, s'il n'y avais eu que James, car lui, ne s'amusait pas a la faire pleurer et ne riait pas en la voyant devenir maladroite. Bizarrement il avait toujours était gentil avec elle, mais c'était peut-être une façon de s'approcher de Lily. Une façon de lui prouver quelque chose. Lou savait que James aimait Lily, elle l'avait comprit dès la première fois ou ils c'étaient parler elle et lui. Mais jamais Lily ne l'avait crue, disant qu'elle délirait totalement. Les gens autour l'avaient entendu et n'avaient pas manquer cette occasion de ce moquer d'elle, lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, car jamais aucun garçons ne voudrait d'elle, aucun de voulant d'une salle petite pleurnicheuse.  
Elle fini par s'endormir très tard devant le feu qui dégageait une douce chaleur, aillant remonter une couverture jusqu'à son menton. Ce fut le seul moment de la journées ou elle fut vraiment en paix.

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla tranquillement, les yeux embuer de tristesse, mais elle n'avait pourtant pas pleurer. Elle mit une de ses robes et se dirigea tristement vers la chambre de Lou. Elle cogna doucement et entra. C'était vide...il n'y avait plus rien, elle était partie. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais elle lui en voulait encore plus de ne pas avoir compris son désespoir, sa tristesse et de l'avoir laisser seule a elle-même comme cette chambre. Elle ne versa aucune larmes et s'avança dans la chambre pour aller a la fenêtre. De la elle apercevait le sinistre manoir de Lou. Elle resta ainsi un moment qui lui parue interminable et fini par sortir, barrant la porte derrière elle avant de descendre à la cuisine pour tenir compagnie a sa mère.

-Elle est repartit c'est ça? demanda doucement Rose lorsqu'elle vue Lily entré dans la cuisine, déchiffrant l'expression de sa fille.

Elle hocha tristement la tête. - Oui...

Rose soupira -Tu devrais aller la rechercher. Je ne veux pas qu'elle passe Noël toute seule dans cette effroyable manoir.

- Elle ne voudra pas revenir tant qu'ils seront ici et tu veux que je te dise, je l'ai détestes, je l'ai déteste et je veux qu'ils partent j'en est plus qu'assez qu'il me pourrisse la vie à l'école, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me rende la vie encore plus pourris ici qu'elle ne l'ai déjà! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, totalement furieuse.

-Je suis certaine qu'elle reviendrait si tu le lui demande. Tu sais qu'elle ne peux rien te refuser. Et c'est un peu peinant a dire, mais elle fait tout ce que tu lui dit. Alors si tu lui demande de revenir, même si elle ne veux pas, elle reviendra pour toi.

- Et je n'ai pas envie de la forcer a revenir.

-Et je sais que tu n'as pas envi de passer Noël sans elle non plus.

- Je n'y peux rien si elle ne veut pas être ici, mais sa bien sur il faut croire que tu ne peux pas le comprendre! Elle partie sans un mot de plus une colère sans nom l'envahissant. Elle méprisait sa mère de ne pas pouvoir comprendre, mais encore plus de ne pas pouvoir la comprendre elle.

Sa mère la rattrapa et l'agrippa par le bras. -Écoute Lily, rien ne s'arrangera si tu réagit comme sa!

- Laisse moi tranquille j'ai envie d'être seule s'il te plait.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler.

- C'est vrai je devrais aller lui demander d'habiter chez elle, j'aurais enfin la paix!

-Lily!... très bien fais ce que tu veux! De toute manière il n'y as que ton père dans ce fichu manoir qui puisse te faire entendre raison! Quoi que c'est vrai! je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite moldue je ne comprend rien! s'exclama Rose en rentrant rageusement dans la cuisine.

Lily claqua rageusement les portes du salon faisant ébranler les vitres. - Je vous hais! Cria rageusement Lily. - Je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes! Elle attrapa une table et la fit tomber, saccageant tout sur son passage, essayant d'atténuer son incontrôlable rage.

-Tu sais, ta mère ne veux que t'aider. Pas besoin de lui hurler dessus. dit alors une voix douce. C'était James, assis dans un des fauteuils près du feu, l'air paisible.

- Toi fiche moi la paix je n'ai aucune envie de t'entendre! Cracha-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu me hurle après? Je ne tes pourtant rien fait. lui dit-il.

- Oui! tu es ici et tu me pourrit la vie comme ton sale imbécile d'ami de merde, je te hais! Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans un pouffe le faisant voler plus loin.

-Je suis ici parce que j'y suis obliger, autrement, tu peux me croire, je t'aurais foutu la paix. dit-il soudain peiner.

Lily se stoppa, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait. - Je suis désoler. Dit-elle avant de doucement se laisser tomber contre le mur et de se mettre à pleurer tel une enfant blesser, regrettant ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ramena ses jambes près d'elle pour enfouire sa tête dans ses bras comme le faisait souvent Lou.

James s'approcha doucement et s'accroupie devant elle. -Tu peux me dire ce qui te frustre? Nous ne sommes peut-être pas vraiment des amis, mais je sais écouter. lui dit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et lui sauta dans les bras, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou, cherchant du réconfort.

James resta figer quelque instant, surprit par cette réaction. Il fini par la relever et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il ce mit à la bercer doucement. -Je crois qu'elle a été seul trop longtemps. Et ta mère ma dit que vous, vous connaissiez depuis toute petite, et que jamais vous n'aviez passer un Noël séparer. Il eu un léger sourire. -Et ne laisse pas ça arriver. Tu ferrais bien d'aller la voir, et de lui parler. Je crois bien qu'elle a toujours su te comprendre, et qu'elle sait lorsque tu as besoin d'elle. Et si tu veux, je viendrai avec toi et je pourrai essayer d'arranger les choses pour Sirius.

- Merci... murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. - Je n'aurais pas du te juger comme je l'ai fait, tu es vraiment un garçon extraordinaire. Elle osa déposer un baiser sur sa joue et se releva en essuyant les siennes. - Tu dois vraiment me trouver bébé d'avoir piquer une crise pour rien du tout, et de pleurer ainsi sur ton épaule, surtout après tous ce que je t'ai dit.

Il haussa les épaules -Tu ne peux pas nous supporter à l'école, et nous venons envahir ta maison. Je crois que tu avais toute les raisons du monde de piquer une crisse. Et puis, Lou n'aide pas, elle arrive, elle pleure et elle fou son camp durant la nuit, te laissant toute seul prisse avec Sirius et moi.

- Black n'a pas été un cadeaux, mais je n'avais aucune raison de te tomber dessus. Tu t'es fait le plus discret possible et tu m'as même soigner, alors corrige moi si je me trompe, mais je n'avais vraiment aucune raison, après tout, tu n'es pas ici par choix et si tu pouvais tu ne serais pas ici comme tu l'as dit.

-Disons que j'aurais bien aimer rester chez moi, a pouvoir faire tout ce que veux, et enfin... te ficher la paix a Lou et toi. Parce que je suppose qu'elle est quand même joyeuse lorsque nous ne sommes pas dans les parages?

- Juste un peu plus détendu. répondit Lily.

-Tu devrais sincèrement aller la voir. Je suis également certain que sa ne l'enchante pas beaucoup de passer Noël toute seule... Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que sa peux faire, de ce réveiller le matin de Noël, et de n'avoir qu'un seul cadeau au pied de son lit, et quand on descend a la cuisine, qu'il n'y est pas de déjeuner de Noël, et personne pour te le souhaiter...

Elle lui sourit doucement. - Merci James.

Il la regarda complètement surprit -C'est moi qui est mal entendu, ou tu viens belle et bien de m'appeler par mon prénom?

- Tu as du mal entendre. Rigola-t-elle. Lily s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son autre joue. - Je sentais qu'elle était jalouse. Rigola-t-elle en s'écartant le sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il rougit légèrement. -Aller va y toute suite!

- Oui! Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut dans le cadrage de la porte. - C'est mignons le rouge sur tes joues. Se moqua-t-elle doucement avant de partir. Elle prit Alanis et galopa jusqu'au manoir de Lou.

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire est vraiment le meilleur des quatre! Et j'entend Marie-Lune me crier KRUM, KRUM lolllz, je vous jure vous allez l'adorer!**

_**Lunattica & Marie-Lune**_


	6. Merveilleusement bien

**Chapitres 6: Merveilleusement bien**

Lorsque Lily frappa à la porte, personne ne vint répondre. Elle entra sans gêne et fit le tour du Rez-de-chaussée la repérant dans la cuisine. - Je suis le fantôme de ses lieux et je vais te manger. Rigola-t-elle.

Lou sursauta violemment et échappa la casserole pleine d'eau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Lily se précipita vers elle. - Ça va ta rien?

-Oui sa va, de toute façon, l'eau n'était pas chauffer. dit Lou en ce penchant pour la ramasser. La cuisine était la pièce la plus éclairée de toute la maison, et encore, ce n'était qu'une vague pénombre.

- Alors sa ta plus de t'enfuire en pleine nuit comme une voleuse?

-E... je... Lou se tourna et attrapa une serviette sur le comptoir, et ce mit a genoux au sol, épongeant l'eau sur le sol.. -Écoute je... et... tu... m'avais dit que je... que je pouvais partir…

- Oui, comme j'avais crue que tu ne le ferais pas parce que je croyais que tu avais compris que j'avais besoin de toi. Comme j'avais crue que le fait qu'on soit ensemble puisse te rendre la tâche moins dure et que ensemble ont auraient pus passer un joyeux noël comme avant.

Lou ce releva et elle n'eux pas le courage de regarder Lily, trouvant le plancher beaucoup plus intéressant. -Je suis désoler...

- Moi aussi, j'aurais du prévoir que tu ne comprendrais pas et que tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête.

Lou se mit a se tortiller sur place, tortillant aussi les manches de son chandail. Lorsqu'elle parla, une boulle c'était former dans sa gorge. -Écoute je... je..., mais elle ne put continuer sa phrase. -Je suis désoler... fut la seule chose qu'elle pus dirent, et d'après le son de sa voix, elle pleurait, ce qui était difficile a voir dans ce noir.

- Tu dis toujours être désoler, mais l'es-tu vraiment? La voix de Lily était toujours aussi calme et douce. Lou continua de sangloter et elle hocha faiblement la tête. - Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien et te parler un peu. Je suis désoler, vraiment.

-Je sais... dit faiblement Lou en essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Elle fessait toujours sa, ce qui était un réflexe pour elle. Elle c'était tellement souvent fait dire d'arrêter de pleurer, que c'était rendu une habitude d'essayer d'effacer le plus rapidement possible ses larmes. -Mais je ne veux pas les voir...

- Je l'avais compris, mas tu devrais arrêter d'essayer de cacher tes émotions, c'est mauvais.

-Qu...quoi?

- Si tu as envie de pleurer, pleure. Personne n'est ici pour t'interdire de le faire, tu es chez toi en plus d'être dans le noir total.

-Pourquoi tu me dit sa? demanda Lou en retournant au comptoir. -Tu as faim?

- Non. Et je te dit sa parce que tu n'as pas a t'empêcher de pleurer comme tu le fait, et encore moins d'en avoir honte.

-Je me suis tellement fait répété d'arrêter de faire ma gamine, que s'en est rendu une habitude... répondit Lou la tête toujours baisser. Elle soupira -Et maintenant je suppose que tu vas me demander de revenir? Et que moi, comme toujours je vais faire ce que tu me demande?

- Je ne te demanderai rien. Tu fais ce que tu veux tu es une grande fille quoi qu'un peu sensible.

-Tu sais que je t'adore Lily... mais passer Noël avec Black et Potter sa je ne peux pas…

- James est réellement un problème? Lui demanda doucement Lily.

-Qui? s'exclama Lou prise au dépourvu.

- Potter. Répéta la belle rousse.

-Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom! dit Lou totalement étonnée.

- Depuis se matin. Maintenant répond moi.

-Non... enfin... il ne me parle pas... et plus il m'ignore mieux c'est... non enfin... lui ce n'est pas un problème...

- C'est Black. C'est sa?

-Oui...

- James m'a dit qu'il allait lui parler. Écoute on va faire une entente toute les deux d'accord?

-Et c'est? Demanda Lou en ce tournant vers Lily.

- Tu rentre avec moi, mais s'il fait quoi que se soit qui te fasse pleurer, je te ramènes, mais il faut que tu y mette aussi du tiens.

Lou soupira -D'accord, sa marche.

- Alors tu es prête a refaire tes valise?

-Elles ne sont même pas défaites...

- Alors allons y, je crois qu'ils nous attendent.

Lorsqu'elles furent de retour chez Lily, et que Lou eu retrouver sa chambre, elle soupira. -Je vais faire un effort Lily, mais je ne garantit rien, et je le fais uniquement pour toi.

- Je sais. Elle s'approcha doucement de Lou et la prit dans ses bras. Sans prévenir elle la souleva en riant.

-Laisse moi redescende! Lily dépose moi! S'exclama la blonde en éclatant de rire alors que quelqu'un cognait à la porte.

- Donne moi une bonne raison! Ria-t-elle.

-Parce que sa cogne à la porte!

- Ce n'est pas une raison, faut que je te punisse de t'avoir enfuie.

-Arrêt lâche moi! lâche moi! Aller Lily! Elle fini par la déposer et se dirigea vers la porte en riant.

C'était James qui ce tenait dans la cadrage de la porte. -On dirais que tout c'est arranger. dit-il lorsque Lily eu ouvert la porte.

- Oui! Elle le sera joyeusement dans ses bras.

Lou sourit en les regardant. -Vous êtes mignons comme sa. dit-elle en souriant toujours alors que James rougissait.

Lily préféra ne pas montrer sa gêne et rester suspendu a son cou, rigolant de la couleur de ses joues. - Non c'est lui qui est mignon avec ses joues rouges.

-J'ai parler avec Sirius. Dit-il alors pour détourner le sujet.

- Merci, lui dit Lou. -Mais je ne crois pas que sa changera grand chose.

-Moi je crois que si. Il va arrêter de chercher a te faire pleurer. Lou hocha la tête, peu convaincu. -Sinon je vais m'en occupé.

- Si non je rentrerais... ajouts-t-elle.

- Dite vous avez pas envie de faire quelque chose? Moi j'aurais envie de bouger. Dit Lily pour changer la conversation qu'elle suivait sans lâcher James, s'amusant a voir le temps qu'elle pourrait rester suspendu a son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Lou haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien, qu'est-ce que ta envi de faire? Lui demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas, mais pour l'instant je calcul le temps que je peux rester là.

-Moi je dit qu'on va tous faire une bataille de boulle de neige! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui! Sa va être facile de te toucher accrocher a ton cou!

-Qui contre qui? demanda alors Lou.

- Les filles contre les garçons, a moins qu'on ne fasse des équipes mixtes, toi et Black contre moi et James.

-Hors de question que je me mette avec ce chien! protesta aussitôt Lou en secouant vivement la tête.

- Se serait un bon début pour essayer de vous entendre. Si non, je me mettrai avec Black et toi avec James.

-Je ne veux pas m'entendre avec lui je veux qu'il me fiche la paix! Ce qui est bien différent.

- Alors on fera comme sa, moi et Black contre toi et James. Dit Lily.

-Comme tu veux.

- Je suis pas trop lourde avec mon pois colossal? Demanda-t-elle à James.

-Non aucune chance!Tu es légère comme une plume! Aller venez! Quelque minutes plus tard, ils furent tous dehors en train de ce lancer des balles de neiges, en criant et rigolant.

Lily se mit a bombarder Lou, quand elle vit que Sirius avait des problèmes avec James, elle décida de venir l'aider. Elle bondit dans le dos de celui-ci et lui mit une énorme pelleter de neige dans le cou en riant aux éclat.

-Quoi quoi! SA SES DE LA TRICHE! s'exclama-t-il sentant la neige froide couler sous son chandail. Il plaqua Lily sur le sol et lui mit de la neige dans son chandail prenant bien le temps d'aller la porte lui-même dans son soutiens-gorge.

- C'est geler! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais te faire payer de m'en avoir mit la! Elle réussit a lui en mettre dans le pantalon s'agrippant fortement pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui en mettre a elle ou retirer celle qui lui gelais les...

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cria James qui ce mit alors a sautiller sur place, sentant la neige fondre.

Lily était morte de rire et elle resserra la prise de ses jambes autour de la taille de James pour être sur de ne pas tomber avec les secousse qu'il donnait en sautillant et les affaiblissement que lui donnait son rire. James essaya alors de faire tomber Lily et il fini par ce laisser tomber sur le dos alors qu'elle était toujours accrocher a lui. Elle lâcha un crie en tombant sur lui. - Ta rien? Lui demanda Lily en redressant.

-Je vais bien, mais d'ici on a une très belle vue sur la belle petite démonstration d'amour que nous fond Sirius et Lou! rigola-t-il en déposant ses mains sur la taille de Lily.

- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant a les chercher du regard frissonnant de plaisir au contacte des main de James sur sa taille.

Il les pointa. -Je crois que je n'ai jamais vue Lou rire. dit James a Lily. -Et je crois que sa rend fou Sirius regarde le! Sirius courrait après Lou qui avait de la difficulté a avancer parce qu'elle riait trop. Il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, et on pouvait y voir une drôle de lueur briller dans ses yeux.

- Elle est radieuse. Affirma Lily émerveiller par la beauté de la joie de son amie en se moment. - Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse.

Lou fini par s'écrouler dans la neige a bout de souffle, mais cela ne fit que redoubler ses rires alors que Sirius s'enfargeait dans ses pieds, et tombait par dessus elle, ce tenant de ses mains pour ne pas l'écraser.

-Et que ce sois avec Sirius qu'elle rit relève presque du miracle... et je ne les jamais vue agir comme sa avec une autres filles.

- L'amour change bien les gens.

-C'est bon de la voir rire, sa fais changement de la voir pleurer. dit James.

- Oui sa fait énormément de bien. Quand on les vois on a peine à croire qu'ils est pu prétendrent se détester.

-Qu'ils prétendent ce détester. rectifia James -Mais on pourrait presque croire qu'ils sont ensemble.

- Ils agissent comme un jeune couple près a tout l'un pour l'autre.

-Ôte toi de sur moi t'es lourd! rigolait Lou en essayant de repousser Sirius de sur elle.

-Pourtant tu es si confortable! ria celui-ci en s'écrasant un peu plus.

Elle poussa un petit crie sous son pois en continuant de rire. - Tu dois peser une tonne si se n'est deux! Aller ôte toi!

-Non! tu es tellement plus confortable que mon matelas!

- Je ne suis pas un lit! Protesta-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que c'est la vie! Aller pousse toi espèce d'homme des cavernes croiser avec un chien! Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Non tait-toi! les lit sa ne parle pas! répliqua-t-il moqueur.

- Justement je ne suis _pas_ un lit, mais toi tu es lourd!

Il s'écrasa encore un peu plus sur elle -Si tu es un lit! a moins que tu ne préfère être un oreille comme sa je pourrai te baver dessus!

- Encore moins! Il rigola, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, mais ne ce retiras pas plus de sur elle. Lou se mit a rougir ce qui parut sur son teint blanc. - Aller pousse toi avant que je ne me fâche!

Sirius éclata de rire -Et qu'est-ce que tu conte faire contre moi? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais pleurer. le menaça-t-elle.

-Non tu rie beaucoup trop pour te mettre a pleurer! dit-il totalement convaincu.

- Alors je vais t'embraser. Blagua-t-elle. -Ou peut-être te mordre.

-Tu ne sais pas embraser. Les mots étaient sortit tout seul sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. -C'est pas se que je voulais dire. dit-il alors précipitamment.

Le sourire de Lou avait baisser et elle détourna la tête pour cacher la peine qui l'emplissait de nouveau. -Tasse toi s'il te plait.

Sirius ce retira de sur elle et ce mit a genoux, l'air désespéré. -Je suis désoler... ce n'est pas sa que je voulais dire... lui dit-il alors qu'elle ce relevait.

- C'est rien je suis habituer. Je vais rentrer... sur se elle se dirigea vers le manoir de Lily .alors que celle-ci regardait la scène tristement se relevant de sur James.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit... soupira James en s'assoyant et passant une main dans ses cheveux couvert de neige.

- Je me le demande bien...souffla Lily déçu que se merveilleux moment soit rompu.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Voici le chapitres six, et je dois dire que je vous trouve un peu platte. Vous avez envoyer aucune review pour le chapitres cinq!  
J'ai retrouver word, alors ceux qui trouvaient les faute insupportables ben son réglé, la le programme les corriges!**

**_Lunattica & Marie-Lune_**


	7. L'amour est aveugle

**Chapitres 7 : L'amour est aveugle**

-Viens. James entraîna Lily vers Sirius -Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit? demanda James.

-Rien... elle voulait que je me retire, on a blaguer, et elle m'a dit: je vais t'embraser... et comme un con j'ai dit: tu ne sais pas embrasser... mais je n'ai pas fait exprès c'est sorti tout seul! expliqua Sirius.

Lily sentit son cœur se gonflée de tristesse pour Lou, mais aussi face à la perçante tristesse de Sirius. Elle déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. - Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait que c'est la vérité et même si sa la blesser, elle oubliera vite.

-Mais je n'ai tellement pas voulu dire une telle chose! dit-il désespéré.

- Je sais, mais la vérité blesse parfois. Mais je sais qu'elle sait que tu sais qu'elle sait que tu n'as pas fait exprès. Essaya de rigoler Lily.

-Je n'ai rien comprit. dit Sirius en levant les yeux vers elle.

- C'était le but. Ria-t-elle.

-Mais je n'ai pas voulu dire sa! C'est sortit tout seul merde!

- Tu n'auras qu'à te rattraper une prochaine fois.

-Oui… soupira-t-il.

- Au pire des cas, tu l'embrassera. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partie en direction de chez elle.

James la suivit. -Ne lui dit pas sa! Il le fera pour vrai!

- Bien il le fera.

-Tu es sure que sa va? Demanda-t-il. -Tu viens de donner l'autorisation a Sirius d'embrasser Lou! Généralement tu fais tout pour qu'il ne s'approche pas d'elle!

- Je viens de voir ma meilleure amie plus heureuse que je n'ai jamais pu la rendre heureuse même en essayant de la protéger de tout ce qui pouvait la faire pleurer. Je sais qu'il l'aime et qu'elle l'aime, je sais qu'il tient a elle et que c'est réciproque comme tout le reste, alors je préfère la laisser être heureuse, mon coter protectrice bien enfouit, que malheureuse comme elle l'était.

-Elle n'était pas malheureuse... juste un peu crisper. dit James en poussant les portes laissant passer Lily avant lui.

- Merci. Oui elle était malheureuse.

-Crisper.

- Malheureuse.

-Et comment en est tu aussi sure?

- Parce que c'est visible.

-Et a quoi voie-tu sa?

- Son regard, ses gestes, son comportement. Répondit-elle.

-Explique moi parce que je ne comprend pas.

Lily poussa un soupir désespérer. - Désespérant...

-Non aller s'il te plaît explique moi! La supplia-t-il.

- Tu n'avais qu'à écouter ce que je te disais!

-Tu était la pour elle, alors elle n'était pas malheureuse.

- Si.

-Et moi je te dit que non. Tu était la, et elle était heureuse comme sa, parce que tu prend soin d'elle. Seulement, tu ne peux pas lui donner le genre d'amour que Sirius peux lui procurer.

- Elle l'était quand même. S'obstina Lily.

-Et moi je te dit que non!

- Moi je te dit que si.

-Elle n'était pas malheureuse j'en suis certain. Personne ne peux être malheur lorsqu'il est avec toi.

Lily se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. - Moi je dis que oui.

James lui prit alors le bras la forçant a s'arrêter. -Quoi que tu disse elle n'était pas malheureuse avec toi et elle ne le serra jamais. Tu as prit soin d'elle, c'est toi qui la soutenu dans toute les épreuves qu'elle a traversée, la mort de ses parents, les moqueries qu'elle a subit a l'école et qu'elle continue de subir jours après jours. Sans toi elle aurait craquer depuis longtemps, elle pleurerait tout les jours et vraiment tout le temps, et sa, c'est si elle ne se serrais pas pendu ou jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Crois moi Lily, tu as fais beaucoup pour elle et tu l'as rendu heureuse. Parce que a moins que je ne me trompe, c'est avec toi qu'elle rigolait quand je suis venu cogner tout a l'heure et elle avait l'aire des plus heureuse, parce que je doute que Lou puisse faire semblant d'une telle chose. Elle est heureuse avec toi. Mais Sirius lui, peux lui donner de l'amour avec le grand A d'amour, et toi c'est le grand A de l'amour amicale, ou le grand A de l'amitié si tu préfère. Et a moins que tu ne sois lesbienne, ce que je ne crois vraiment pas vu a la façon don tu matte certain mec a l'école. Crois moi tu as fais beaucoup plus pour elle que tu ne peux le penser.

Lily le regarda émue. - Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâche le moment en me sortant une débiliter quand tu dit d'aussi belle chose?

-Parce que c'est vrai non? Enfin... elle serra toujours plus attacher a toi qu'a Sirius sa c'est certain, Tu lui demanderais n'importe quoi et elle le ferrait sans hésité.

- Je sais, je sais, je sais tout le monde me le répète sans cesse. Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je suis pas lesbienne, mais que je me fait passer pour une hétéros?

-Si tu le serait, tu aurait probablement sauter sur Lou depuis longtemps. Répondit James en rigolant.

- Pas forcément. Pourquoi tu dis sa?

-J'en sais rien, sûrement parce que je n'ai d'autre a dire.

- C'est comme si tu me disais que si j'étais aux hommes, sa ferais longtemps que je t'aurais sauter dessus.

-Non je ne crois pas! rigola-t-il en la regardant, une drôle de petite lueur brillant au font de ces yeux.

- Je me le demande avec les folles qui te court après.

-Enfin, c'était juste pour dire que Lou n'est pas malheureuse avec toi et qu'elle est loin de l'être.

- Moi je crois que si.

-Mais bordel pourquoi tu persiste a dire qu'elle est malheureuse! non sérieusement aller explique moi parce que je ne comprend vraiment pas ton raisonnement!

- Pour t'emmerder parce que je te trouve mignons quand tu es exaspérer a la limite de te mettre en colère.

-Je vais bien finir par t'étrangler! Et tu sais quoi? Je vais aller la trouver et lui dire que Sirius est vraiment désoler, il fou vraiment la merde partout où il passe! Ou penses-tu qu'elle peux être? Et pitié ne me dit pas de passer par le deuxième étages!

- Pourquoi?

-Parce que je détestse ton deuxième étages! Il retira son coat de cuir et remonta la manche de sa chemise rouge sang pour lui montré une longue coupure –Y'a ce salle clown qui a crut drôle de m'attaquer avec sa hache.

- Tu as fais la rencontre de mon ami a ce que je vois. Dit Lily en lui prenant le bras pour lui effleurer la coupure du bout des doigts.

-Je le hais et j'ai bien envi de lui fracasser sa petite tête en porcelaine!

- Il est indestructible. Tu l'as prit pendant qu'il était réveiller ou tu la réveiller?

-La seul chose que je sais, c'est qu'il est apparu derrière moi alors qu'il y avait des petites poupées qui ricanaient.

- C'est lui qui a créer les autres jouet et ça, sa veux dire que tu l'as prit pendant qu'il était réveiller, comme moi l'autre fois.

-Réveiller ou pas, je le déteste quand même. Bouda James.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde.

James lui sourit doucement avant de partir a la recherche de Lou. Il fini par la trouver quinze minutes plus tard au première étage, dans une vaste bibliothèque. Elle était monter dans un escalier qui montait dans les étagères pleine de livres. Il vit qu'elle ne pleurait pas, c'était bon signe. -Salut! Lança-t-il alors.

Lou sursauta et se rattrapa de justesse a l'échelle accrocher a l'étagère. Elle le regarda en signe de réponse se demandant ce qu'il fessait là.

Décidément, pensa James en soupirant, elle ne tenait pas sur ses pieds. -Sa va? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle descendait.

- Oui...pourquoi?

-Je suis désoler pour Sirius. Lui dit-il décidé a ne pas passer par quatre chemins.

- C'est...c'est rien ça va.

-Il n'as vraiment pas voulu dire sa, il était vraiment peiner. dit doucement James en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je ne vois pas ce que sa a pus lui faire.

-Il ne voulait pas te dire sa, parce qu'il était heureux que tu rie avec lui.

- Et pourquoi?

-Parce que sa lui a fais plaisir de te faire rire pour une fois au lieu de te faire pleurer comme d'habitude.

Lou lui fit un sourire. - Faut dire que tu en a profiter avec Lily.

-Peut-être, mais, tu détourne le sujet.

- Et alors, je t'ai tout de même vue avec Lily et tu avais l'air au comble du bonheur, tout comme elle.

Il ce mit a rougir. -Non, moi je l'étais et sa ma seulement donner la chance de la tenir contre moi...Et toi tu avais l'aire vraiment heureuse avec Sirius.

- Je l'étais, je ne le cacherai pas, mais si Lily n'était pas heureuse, alors Sirius non plus.

James soupira complètement exaspéré -Non mais vous faite tous exprès ou quoi! Pourquoi tout le monde contredit ce que je peux dire! J'ai raison vous avez tord alors vous la fermez et vous écoutez ce que je dis!

- Sirius me déteste. Dit Lou en se retenant de sourire pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Toi aussi je vais finir par t'étrangler si tu continue!

- Si tu me touches Lily ne sera pas contente. Rigola enfantinement Lou.

-Non parce que je l'aurai étranglé avant toi! Elle aussi c'est mise a me contredire! Mais j'y pense! Si je t'étrangle, c'est Sirius qui viendra me tuer! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce qu'il t'aime! chantonna James.

Lou fronça les sourcils et entra dans son jeux. - Mais si tu tue Lily, plus personne ne voudras de toi parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui peut te supporter, parce qu'elle t'aime. Chantonna-t-elle a son tour.

Le sourire que James avait aux lèvres baissa considérablement -Ne dit pas de choses qui sont fausse, surtout comme celle-la parce que sa fais mal. dit-il. -Je ne veux pas de faux espoir surtout quand je n'en est aucun.

- Alors ne le fais pas toi non plus.

-Moi je le dit parce que c'est vrai. Pas pour te faire du mal.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait aussi.

-Non. Il soupira -Enfin, j'étais juste venu te dire que Sirius ne voulait vraiment pas dire sa, et qu'il est vraiment désolé.

- Et moi, j'ai juste voulu te dire que Lily était vraiment heureuse dans tes bras.

-Mais pourquoi détournes-tu le sujet et que tu le ramène sur Lily!

- Tu fais la même chose.

-Non parce que le sujet initiale était Sirius.

- Et que le deuxième était Lily.

- Tu aime Sirius.

- Tu aime Lily.

-J'aime Lily oui. Je le sais depuis bien longtemps déjà. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Et moi je sais que je ressent quelque chose pour Sirius.

James la regarda, un sourire amuser aux lèvres en arqua un sourcil -Moi qui croyais que j'allais devoir t'obliger a tout avouer.

Lou lâcha un rire. - Alors tu t'es biens amuser avec Lily?

-Moi oui c'est certain. Et toi tu étais aux anges avec Sirius... tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

- Faut croire qu'on l'était tout les quatre.

-Trois seulement. Tu devrais le lui dire a Sirius que tu l'aime.

- Non. Et si tu veux dire que Sirius n'était pas aux anges, je veux bien te croire.

-Il t'aime.

- Elle t'aime.

-Non.

- Alors c'est non pour lui aussi.

-Un jour peut-être que tu découvrira enfin qu'il t'aime et qu'il n'as pas voulu dire ce qu'il as dit, que sa l'as vraiment peiner. Crois moi, il a adoré te voir rire comme sa avec lui, et qu'il puisse enfin t'approcher sans que tu ne le repousse ou sans que tu ne te mette a pleurer la vraiment toucher. dit doucement James.

- Et peut-être que tu comprendra Lily comme moi un jour et que tu comprendra qu'elle ta repousser pour se protéger, pour ne pas souffrir. Qu'elle cache ses sentiments, comme elle la toujours fait autant par pudeur que par orgueil que pour moyen de défense. Répliqua Lou d'une voix ou une once de tristesse perçait.

-Aller viens, je crois qu'on va aller dire au deux autres que tu vas bien. dit James sans répondre a ce que Lou venait de lui dire.

- N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. Dit-elle avant sortir.

-Et toi non plus.

Ils rejoignirent les autres qui étaient assit dans le salon, Lily était assise dans un fauteuil près du feu et Sirius essayait d'attirer son attention pour lui demander si elle savait comment allait Lou, sans grand succès.

-Nous revoilà! dit alors James en entrant dans le salon.

Lily lui fit un petit signe de main ne quittant pas son livre des yeux alors que Sirius recommençait a fixer Lou.

-Ne me fixe pas comme sa... dit-elle alors. Sa voix était calme mais elle murmurait presque.

-Comment fais-tu pour savoir que je te fixe alors que tu ne me regarde même pas? demanda Sirius pendant que James allait s'asseoir dans le même fauteuil que Lily.

- Parce que je sens ton regard insistent sur moi et je n'aime pas sa.

-Comme si tu pouvais sentir mon regard...

-Écoute! s'énerva alors Lou, mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas -Je me suis fais fixer comme sa toute ma vie et oui crois moi que je peux le sentir ton regard parce qu'il brûle! Elle alla ce laisser tomber dans un petit fauteuil un peu a l'écart et ce mit a regarder le feu.

-D'accord sa va... pas besoin de t'énerver... dit alors Sirius.

Lily avait redresser la tête de son livre et fixait la scène d'un oeil attentif. - Je crois Lou que tu t'es mise en colère pour rien, parce que Sirius te posait une question muette a laquelle tu n'as pas répondu.

Lou tourna son regard vers Lily. -Une question muette? dit-elle totalement perdu. -De quoi parles-tu...

- Il voulait savoir si tu lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait dit. Expliqua-t-elle avant de retourner à son livre. - Je le sais, il m'énerve depuis toute a l'heure pour le savoir. Rigola-t-elle.

Lou rougit légèrement et baissa la tête, regardant le bas de sa jupe qui était toujours mouiller. -Non je ne lui en veux pas... il a simplement dit la vérité... dit-elle de cette même voix calme et murmurante.

-Mais je ne voulais pas dire sa... dit doucement Sirius.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Sirius ce leva de son fauteuil et vint ce mettre a genoux devant celui de Lou, étant presque a sa hauteur. Il lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder. Il vit les yeux de Lou ce remplire de larme lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. -Je suis désoler... souffla-t-il doucement. -Pardonne moi. Je ne jamais voulu te dire une telle chose.

- Je n'ai rien a te pardonner, je n'en t'en veux pas. Lâche moi s'il te plaît.

Il ne la lâcha pas et garda son regard river au siens. C'était la première fois qu'il regardait vraiment ses yeux, car elle ne pouvait pas les évités cette fois. Il les trouvait d'un bleu extraordinaire. Et il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire en elle.

Lou se mit a verser des larmes en essayant de se défaire de sa prise. - Lâche moi... sanglota-t-elle doucement dans un murmure. Le magnifique regard bleu nuit de Sirius la transparaissait, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle ce qui était une sensation très désagréable.

Sirius fini par lui lâcher le menton, mais il lui releva la tête alors qu'elle la rebaissait - Tu sais... personne ne te ferra de mal si tu l'es regardes dans les yeux. Sa ne ferra que prouvez que tu n'as pas peur d'eux.

- Qu'est ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas peur d'eux?

-Je sais que tu as peur d'eux... et ce qui est dommage c'est que tu as aussi peur de moi... dit-il tristement.

- Je n'y peu rien.

-Tu peux me dire ce que j'ai fait pour que je t'effraie?

- Par ordre alphabétique?

-Si tu veux… dit-il soudain mal à l'aise. Lou secoua la tête tristement et regarda en direction du feu commençant a l'ignorer.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas toujours été d'une extrême délicatesse avec toi, que tu me déteste sa oui je peux le comprendre... mais que tu es peur de moi, non...

- Il n'y a rien a comprendre.

-Alors explique moi quand même pourquoi je te terrifie... je veux juste savoir une chose... s'il te plaît.

- Je suis comme sa c'est tout, je me suis toujours demander pourquoi j'avais été envoyer a Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Poufsouffle, mais je n'ai jamais eu ma réponse.

-Parce que tu es courageuse, c'est pour sa que tu as été envoyer a Gryffondor. dit Sirius -Je ne vois pas beaucoup de personne qui pourrait supporter d'être a ta place... mais tu continue... tu les ignores et sa c'est du courage... tu sais, pour dire être courageux, il ne suffit pas de faire des choses dangereuses, comme ce battre avec un dragon, ce son souvent de petites choses qui te rendre particulier et courageux. comme toi. Et le Choixpeau la toute suite vue. Elle lui fit un sourire emplit de gratitude et le sera doucement dans ses bras cherchant le réconfort d'ont elle avait temps besoin.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Joyeux Noël tout le monde et j'espère que vous aurez tout plein de cadeaux et d'argent!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou **

**_Lunattica & Marie-Lune_**


	8. L'antidote

_Juste une petite précision. Nous somme deux a écrire ces histoires. Lunattica (moi) et Marie-Lune._

**Chapitres 8: L'antidote.**

Sirius ce releva alors et la fit doucement descendre du sofa et il la rapprocha en la serrant contre lui. James afficha un sourire en l'est regardant et il ce tourna vers Lily. Elle regardait la scène un grand sourire au lèvres feignant de lire.

-S'il ne finisse pas ensemble, je veux bien rentré chez les frères! Murmura-t-il à Lily.

- Je te vois bien en moine. Mais ce serais dommage de gaspiller de la si belle marchandise. Rigola-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire, lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

James leva les yeux au ciel mais il souriait toujours. -C'est un exploit, maintenant il reste a voir le moment ou Sirius va ce jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie parce que Lou ne voudras pas être dans ses bras.

Lily retint difficilement son rire, ses épaules se soulevant, montrant qu'elle avait grande misère a le faire.

-Je vous entend. dit alors Sirius en regardant James et Lily.

- hmm? Tu disais? Je t'ai pas écouté je lisais.

-Mon cul. répliqua Sirius.

-On fais quoi aujourd'hui? demanda alors Lou qui avait les joues rouge en ce décollant de Sirius.

- Vous aviez l'air d'avoir une idée en tête tout a l'heure. Soudain un fort tapage retentie du deuxième. Lily se redressa vivement. - Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font! S'exclama-t-elle en partent vers les escaliers.

James la suivit -C'est quoi tout ce bruit!

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Elle monta silencieusement les marches du deuxième et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Ils étaient en train de frapper sur les murs avec des masses, les défonçant sans pitié. Lily continua de monter et tous s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement.

- On vous attendait. Ricana une voix.

-Des putains de jouets sa ne parle pas. dit James.

- Qui te dit qu'eux pense? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!Le clown éclata de son rire froid. - Assez jouer, je vous endure depuis trop longtemps!Pantin attrape l'est! Un pantin surgie de nul par et lui fonça dessus. - Mais avec plaisir!

- Cours!Cria Lily.

James sortit sa baguette et ce mit a courir, tout en la pointant sur le pantin -Expélliarmus!

Il éclata de rire en évitant le sort brandissant une tronçonneuse a bout de bras. - Vous ne m'échapperez pas!

-C'est ce que tu crois! cracha James.

Le pantin accéléra, l'est rattrapant. - Tu trouve pas que le temps est mal choisi pour le provoquer! S'exclama Lily.

James envoya un nouveau sort qui cette fois, toucha le pantin l'expulsant plus loin –Voyez-vous sa, il prend les coup!

- C'est qu'il a été créer. Expliqua Lily. Il n'y a que l'originel qui ne prend pas les coups.

-Géniale alors! Je vais pouvoir me défoulé sur le pantin dans ce cas! dit James en affichant un sourire en coin.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu y tiens temps! Elle l'attrapa par le colle et le plaqua sur elle contre le mur alors que le pantin passait a une vitesse folle les évitant de peu avec son arme. James envoya un nouveau sort au pantin, et il le toucha encore une fois.

- Tu savais qu'il commence a être colère, non mais je veux dire vraiment en colère?

-Destructum! Cria James la baguette viser sur la tête du pantin.

Le pantin explosa en million de petit morceau sa tronçonneuse tombant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd s'arrêtant instantanément. Lily qui c'était cacher le visage dans le chandail de James, pour ne pas recevoir de morceau dans le visage, redressa la tête et observa le carnage. - Je sens qu'un clown va reperdre son sourire.

-Et je sens que sa ma fait du bien! dit James en affichant un sourire diabolique. Il ce mit alors a visser tout les jouets a sa porter en lançant le sortilège les fessant exploser.

- Arrête! S'écria Lily horrifier devant ce qu'il faisait. Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea a arrêter. - Tu est complètement inconscient! Non mais pour qui tu te prends!

-Je m'attendais surtout à des remerciements du genre: merci beaucoup James!

- Je n'en ai aucun a te faire! Le rembarra-t-elle. Tu vas le mettre furieux et la il va carrément se venger il va nous faire payer se carnage! Je te déteste! Elle partie en courant, elle avait grandement besoin de prendre l'air. Il allait leur faire payer elle le savait, il les tuerait tous pour le carnage que James venait de faire aux êtres si précieux de cette affreuse poupée.

James la suivit en courant -Mais je m'en fiche de ton salle clown fou! Je suis capable de l'anéantire!

- Tu débarques ici sans rien connaître de cette maison et de ces jouets de malheur et tu détruis tous les êtres si précieux de se diabolique clown fou! Je ne sais pas si tu a compris que ma mère était moldu! Elle ne pourra pas se défendre contre lui! Tu m'entend elle ne le pourra jamais ,et tu viens de mettre sa vie en danger comme tu as mit celle de Lou en danger également, jamais elle non plus ne sera apte a se défendre contre ces créatures, que moi-même je n'arrive pas a combattre!

-J'ai l'antidote pour le détruire merde! Ma mère fais des potions pour le compte du ministère et elle a déjà eu affaire a sa! Mais le seul problème c'est que la potions en question est chez moi! dit James qui s'énervait royalement.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi! Lily rageait totalement elle aussi, il ne comprenait réellement pas les problèmes qu'il venait de causer.

James donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur de brique avant de sauter par dessus le balcon qui n'était pas bien haut, et de s'enfuir dans la neige.

- C'est sa va t'en tu n'as plus rien a perdre! Cria-t-elle rageusement les poings sérés. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus dans la neige et elle sentait sa colère la quitter pour laisser place a une flagrante tristesse. Décidément elle n'était bonne qu'à le faire fuire et a l'injurier alors qu'il ne tenait qu'à rendre service. Le vent balayait doucement ses cheveux qui lui obscurcire sa vue totalement brouiller par les larmes. Elle les laissa se déverser avant de rentrer a l'intérieur, grelottant légèrement du froid acide qui la frappait.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer? demanda alors Sirius lorsqu'il la vit.

- Rien d'important laisse tomber.

-Et... où est James?

- Quelque part dans la neige. Il haussa un sourcil a la regardant - Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est passer? répéta-t-il.

- Rien d'important, mais un conseille verrouille ta porte de chambre on ne sais jamais. Dit-elle.

-Pourquoi? demanda a son tour Lou.

- T'aime mieux pas le savoir.

-Non aller, dit moi…

- James a détruit le pantin et plus de la moitié des jouets. Nous ne sommes plus en sûreté. Tu es encore sur que tu voulais le savoir? Lui demanda Lily un faut sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Lou ce figea totalement et sa main agrippa la première chose qui était dans son chemin et qui était, en l'occurrence, la manche de Sirius.

- Barrer vos portes de chambres, on ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire.

- Je veux dormir avec toi... dit Lou en gratifiant Lily d'un regard suppliant.

- Je n'aurais jamais crue dire sa un jour, mais je crois qu'il serait plus prudent que tu dorme avec Sirius, lui, il pourra te défendre et les jouets ce fiche de lui, moi ils en ont assez de me voir.

Sirius la regarda arquant une nouvelle fois un sourcil. -Moi sa ne me dérange pas. Mais c'est a toi de choisir... dit-il doucement en la regardant. Lou hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Sirius passa alors une main dans son dos et la passant doucement en montant et descendant. -Et toi tu ferrais bien de dormir avec James. dit-il a Lily.

- Non, et puis, il est partie.

-Et ta mère? Demanda-t-il.

- Je jetterai un sort pour être sur qu'elle soit en sécurité, sa c'est si je ne réussit pas a la faire partir pour un ou deux jour. Sa serrait mieux.

-On réussira a le tuer ce clown. James a un antidote chez lui je crois... dit Sirius l'air pensif.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit, mais on est pas chez lui et notre problème prend de l'ampleur alors que le soleil commence a se coucher a l'horizon. Lou tu devrais aller préparer tes chose dans la chambre de Sirius le temps que j'aille parler avec ma mère.

Lou acquiesça. Ses jointures était devenu blanche sur la manche de Sirius. -Je hais ces poupées... dit-elle alors qu'ils étaient barricader dans la chambre de Sirius plus tard ce soir la.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. dit-il doucement en venant s'asseoir a côté d'elle sur son lit.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas alors qu'il y a des poupées sadique qu'y veule nous tuer?

-James est parti chez lui pour chercher ce qui nous débarrassera de ce clown a la con.

- Qui te dit qu'il est vraiment partie chez lui? Sa fait des heures qu'il est partie.

-Il ma contacter tout a l'heure.

- Comment?

Sirius sortir alors un petit miroir de sa poche -Avec sa.

- Se n'est qu'un petit miroir. Dit-elle incrédule.

-Non ce n'est pas qu'un simple petit miroir. C'est avec sa que je communique avec James.

- Ha...mais pourquoi il n'est pas revenue?

-Parce qu'il chercher encore l'antidote.

- Sa mère la bien cacher?

-Elle cache toute ses expériences pour être certaine que James et moi n'y touchions pas. Rigola-t-il.

- D'accord...répondit Lou surprise. Vous êtes si fouineur?

-Non juste... qu'on adore tout les truck qu'elle prépare!

- Et qu'est ce que vous en faite de ses potions?

-Mais on l'est test!

Lou poussa un soupire exaspérer. - Je vais me changer. Sirius rigola silencieusement. - Quoi?

-Non rien. Répondit-il.

- Non aller dit! le supplia Lou en faisant une adorable moue.

-Et bien va y change toi, moi je ne suis pas compte.

- Je parlais d'aller me changer ailleurs, du genre de la salle de bain.

-Dommage pour moi! Dit-il rigolant toujours.

Lou lui tira la langue. - Je ne suis pas sur que toi tu as envie de te changer devant moi.

-Mais je n'est aucun problème avec sa! Rétorqua-t-il moqueur.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur.

-Tu veux parier?

- Ce que tu veux.

-Mais ce que je veux, toi tu n'en veux pas c'est certain. Dit-il lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Sa dépend toujours de ce que tu veux.

-Sa ne ce dit pas, mais sa ce fait! dit-il en retirant son chandail.

Lou sentit son cœur se mettre a battre la chamade alors qu'elle rougissait. Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna pour se diriger vers la commode ou elle avait mis ses vêtement. Sirius bailla en retirant ses jeans qu'il envoya un peu plus loin d'un petit coup de pieds et il hotta ses bas.

- Tu peux te tourné s'il te plait?

-Pourquoi? dit-il en lui fessant un sourire d'ange.

- Parce que tourne toi j'avais oublier que la salle de bain était a l'autre bout du couloir. Dit-elle piteusement.

-Je vais fermer les yeux. dit-il en joignant le geste a la parole.

- Si tu les ouvres je te tue! Elle se mit dos a lui, crisper comme jamais, elle retira son chandail avant de détacher sa jupe qui tomba par terre dans un bruit de tissu.

Sirius ne pus s'empêcher d'entre ouvrir les yeux. Et il ce senti rougir en la voyant ainsi en sous-vêtement. C'était un vrai supplice, il aurait eu envi de ce lever et de la prendre. Il referma les yeux en essayant de ce calmer. Lou retira sa brassière et attrapa sa robe de chambre en soit noir courte et l'enfila. Elle déposa son linge dans un coin et se dirigea dans le lit sans un mot, toujours rouge comme une écrevisse. - Bonne nuit. Dit elle avant de fermer les yeux, s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertes.

Sirius rigola et ce coucha dans son lit a son tour, remonta la couverture jusqu'a sa taille. -Bonne nuit. souffla-t-il doucement a l'oreille de Lou. Elle se sentit frissonner et essaya de le cacher en vint. Sirius passa alors son bras autour de sa taille et il la calla contre lui sans aucun problème. -Il fais froid. dit-il toujours de cette même voix douce.

Lou sentit des papillons de plaisir lui déchirer l'estomac. - Tu trouves? Il acquiesça, fermant paresseusement les yeux. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sirius et cacha sa tête au creux de son cou un petit sourire aux lèvres. - Merci..

-J'espère que Lily c'est bien barricader... dit Sirius la voix ensommeiller.

-Moi aussi...

**555555555555555555555555555**

Dans sa chambre, Lily avait prit soin de barrer sa porte avant d'aller se coucher. Elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible, mais faible. Elle entendit de petit bruit lointain, mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle sentit une pression dans son lit ce qui la fit ouvrit ses yeux plein de sommeil. Elle aperçu deux grands pieds, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient là ou a qui ils appartenaient, elle leva les yeux détaillant l'objet devant elle. Lily resta pétrifier de peur. Le pantin avait été reconstituer et se tenait devant elle, un poignard de taille moyenne en mains. - Coucou ma jolie, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop dormie, parce que maintenant, tu vas t'endormir pour l'éternité. Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur en se relevant a toute vitesse pour éviter le poignard qui s'enfonça dans son matelas. Elle couru au travers de sa chambre pour atteindre la porte, mais s'enfargea dans quelque chose qui la fit tomber durement au sol. - Tu ne croyais pas te sauver une nouvelle fois! Elle reconnu le ricanement du clown qui sortie de l'ombre sa hache tranchante en main.

Mais le clown ce retrouva projeter sur le mur sans aucune raison. –Tu n'as pas apprit la première fois! S'exclama James qui ce tenait dans la porte, baguette en main.

Lily se releva rapidement et se précipita vers James en tremblant comme une feuille.

- Tiens un revenant. Ricana le pantin en s'approchant suivit du clown qui se releva un sourire mauvais au visage.

-Tiens, une merde qui parle, désoler mais ta chance a tourner car j'ai le moyen de vous détruire a jamais!

- Pour qui nous prend tu jeunes imbécile! Je suis indestructible et je peux tous les recréer quand je veux! Ricana le clown.

-Non pas si je te détruit toi! dit James en le regardant un sourire mauvais au lèvre -Je suis un maraudeurs. Et tu sauras qu'un maraudeurs, arrive toujours à ses fins!

- Et bla, bla, bla. Tu crois sincèrement être le premier a me réciter une stupide phrase de se genre? Et bien mauvaise nouvelle, je suis toujours ici malgré tout.

-Mais plus pour longtemps! James sortir alors une fiole de cristal qu'il tenait dans sa main et qui contenait un liquide rouge vif. -Tu sais ce que c'est? Des rayons UV métamorphoser. La puissance du soleil. Adieux! et il lança la fiole sur le clown. Il protégea alors les yeux de Lily tout en protégeant les siens. Le clown perdit son sourire et poussa un hurlement effroyable quand la fiole explosa laissant apparaître une lumière aveuglant qui le fit fondre, ainsi que le pantin.

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais le moyen de te détruit! dit alors James lorsque la lumière ce fut dissiper -Mais non bien sure tu ne mas pas écouter!

Lily lâcha un rire en regardant le masque du clown tomber en poussière. Elle sauta au cou de James le serrant contre elle. - Je suis tellement désoler pour ce que je t'ai dit, je n'aurais pas du te crier après comme sa alors que tu voulais m'aider!

Il haussa les épaules. -Je suis habiter.

- Et moi je suis vraiment désoler...tu me pardonne? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement en se décollant légèrement de lui.

-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir?

Lily arqua un sourcil. - Je crois que c'est assez évident.

-Je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir Lily... dit-il alors.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. - Pourtant tu devrais. Tu viens de me sauver la vie, de détruire mon pire cauchemar même après tous ce que je t'ai fait subire. Merci James. Elle se sera de nouveau dans ses bras en fermant doucement les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps encore geler par le froid.

-Je ne t'en voudrai jamais. répéta-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Et je ne comprendras sûrement jamais pourquoi.

-Pourtant... je te l'ai dit un bon nombre de fois...

Lily ne répondit pas ne voyant toujours pas ou il voulait en venir. - Tu dois être épuiser après tous se voyage tu devrais peut-être dormir. Suggéra-t-elle.

-Oui... juste comme sa... où est Lou? Parce que j'ai prit deux poupée dans sa chambre et elle n'y était pas.

- Elle est dans la chambre de Sirius. J'ai proposer qu'ils dorment ensemble pour être sur qu'il n'arrivent rien a Lou.

James la regarda interloquer. –Tu as dit a Lou d'aller coucher avec Sirius?

- De dormir.

-D'accord...

- Tu veux rester dormir avec moi? Demanda doucement Lily la tête baisser.

-Si tu le veux...

- Tu sais tu ne dois pas te sentir obliger.

-Moi je n'est rien compte. Dit-il doucement. -Juste que... sa m'étonne que tu veuille... et que tu me le propose…

- Pourquoi?

-J'en sais rien... tu a toujours voulu que je me tienne loin de toi et la... tu m'invite dans ton lit...

- Faut croire que les temps change. Rigola-t-elle avant de se décoller de lui pour se diriger vers son lit. James haussa les épaules et la suivit en retirant son chandail. Elle cacha sa gêne en se cachant dans les couvertures. C'était la première fois qu'elle était gêner en présence d'un homme, car même si elle n'avait pas voulu le voir avant, James était un homme et magnifiquement bâtie de plus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit gêner, maintenant et en sa présence a lui?

-D'habitude je dort en Boxer... dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- ha...bien tu peux ôter tes pantalons si tu y tiens temps, je ne regarde pas. Elle se tourna rouge comme une écrevisse, retenant un rire face a son comportement puérile. Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules avant de défaire ses jeans et de ce coucher dans le lit de Lily remontant les couverture jusqu'a sa taille.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle se retourna vers lui. - Ta pas eu trop froid dehors? rigola-t-elle.

-J'ai déjà connu plus chaud. dit-il en frissonnant légèrement.

Elle se mit a rigoler en se collant sur lui. - Alors je vais te réchauffer, je te dois bien sa.

Il lâcha un rire et déposa doucement ses mains sur sa taille en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de Lily.

Elle le sera un peu plus contre elle en le sentant grelotter. - Je suis sincèrement désoler pour toute a l'heure. souffla doucement Lily en commençant a passer sa main dans son dos traçant des formes, écrivant des choses.

-Je suis habituer de me faire envoyer promener, et par toi en particulier. dit-il les yeux fermer. Il retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur la table la plus proche.

Lily enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou honteuse. - Et j'en suis désoler, mais s'en ai plus fort que moi par fois.

-Comme c'est plus fort que Sirius de vouloir faire pleurer Lou. répondit-t-il doucement. Elle se tue, ne sachant plus que dire. Il avais raison elle avait tord... Elle ferma les yeux réprimant sa tristesse au plus profond d'elle-même. -De toute façon, j'y suis habituer. dit-il doucement, mais sa voix étant beaucoup moins forte a mesure qu'il s'endormait peu a peu.

- Se n'est pas une raison.

-Si.. s'en est une...

- Bonne nuit James. Dévia-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Nuit... dit James avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Lily fini par s'endormir peu après lui, exténuer par la journée qui venait de passer, repassant en boucle tous ce que James venait de lui dire.

**5555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Bonne Année 2006 tout le monde!  
Je suis désoler mais je vais refaire le même sermon.  
Vous savez tous comment, en un sens, c'est compliquer d'écrire une histoire. Je ne vous demande pas une composition seulement un tout petit mots qui prouve que vous avez apprécier le chapitre!**

_**Lunattica et Marie-Lune.**_


	9. Un Merveilleux Noël

**Chapitres 9 : Un merveilleux Noël**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un rayon de soleil qui eut réussi a passer sous le rideau qui vint réveiller James. Il grogna sans ouvrir les yeux et enfoui sa tête dans le coup de Lily pour échapper a la lumière. Elle lâcha un rire face a son comportement enfantin, elle-même a demi réveiller. –Je n'aime pas le soleil. dit-il telle un gamin de 5 ans

- Bonjours a toi aussi grincheux. Ironisa Lily.

-Bien dormit? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Comme un loir et toi?

-Merveilleusement bien. Sourit-il.

- J'ai eu de la chance que malgré le fait que tu es des jambes poilu tu ne ronfles pas.

Il rigola -Moi je ne me martyrise pas les jambes avec de la cires! Je suis sensé!

- Que veux-tu, si une femme est capable de supporter un homme, elle est bien capable de supporter la légère douleur que créer la cire. Ria-t-elle.

-Ha, ha, ha je suis mort de rire, regarde je me roule par terre. dit-il sarcastiquement mais il rigolait toujours.

- Dis, tu sais ce qu'est un bec d'Inuit? Demanda-t-elle en le faisant rouler sur le dos, plaquant un bras de chaque côté de sa tête positionnant son visage pardessus le siens.

-Un quoi? Demanda-t-il confus.

- Un bec d'Inuit. Elle frotta son nez avec celui de James avant d'éclater de rire.

Il la regarda légèrement de travers avant de poser sa main sur son front -Est-ce que sa va? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Ria-t-elle.- Tu en veux un autre?

-Non sa va aller! il rigola -Je crois plutôt que je vais aller prendre une douche... a moins que tu veuilles venir avec moi! il rigola une nouvelle fois et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Je me demande ce que c'est une douche d'Inuit... Se moqua-t-elle.- Enfin je ne m'attarderai pas la dessus, je vais me contenter de te laisser ici et d'aller prendre ma douche. Elle se leva et partie en direction de la salle de bain en courant s'enfermant a l'intérieur.

-Hey! dit James en fonçant dans la porte -C'est pas du jeu aller ouvre moi!

- Na, na nère, c'est moi qui a la salle de bain! Ricana Lily telle une enfant de quatre ans avant d'ouvrir la douche et de commencer a se dévêtir en se riant seule.

James alla prendre sa baguette. -Alohomora! dit-il en la pointant sur la poigner de la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

- Hey sa c'est illégale! S'exclama Lily qui avait juste eux le temps d'attraper une serviette pour se cacher.

-Non c'est légale comme coup chérie! rigola-t-il.

- Sort! Dit-elle les joue rouge en essayant de garder son sérieux, mais un sourire toujours suspendu a ses lèvre.

-Mmm.. laisse moi réfléchir... dit-il fessant mine de penser. -Non! et il referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant.

Elle lui lança un regard perçant avant de se diriger vers la douche sans le quitter des yeux. Elle entra, disparaissant du regard de James avant de balancer sa serviette plus loin commençant a se laver les cheveux.

James retira alors ses boxers et il vint la rejoindre. -Salut. dit-il doucement. Elle lui envoya de la mousse recommençant a rire en se rinçant. James la saisit alors par la taille et la plaqua doucement contre le mur.

Lily se laissa faire des papillons de plaisir voletant dans son ventre. - Tu ne voulais pas prendre une douche?

-J'ai des idées beaucoup plus intéressant qu'une simple douche. dit-il en ce détachant d'elle, pour ensuite ce mettre dos à elle, cachant ainsi sa forte érection.

- Je crois bien l'avoir compris, disons que sa ne passe pas inaperçu. Le taquina-t-elle. -Tu sais ce que tu me donnes envie de faire a te mettre les fesses a l'air comme sa devant moi? Dit-elle malicieusement. Elle lui donna une petite tape inoffensive sur une fesse attendant qu'il se retourne.

-Sa ne marche pas, laisse mon entre jambe tranquille, il n'a pas besoin de ce faire narguer juste... enfin, d'un truck. dit-il sans pour autant ce retourner.

- Je me fiche éperdument de ta queue si tu vois tout savoir, j'ai eu amplement le temps de l'admirer quand tu es entrer, et je ne suis pas se genre de fille. Se n'est pas l'objet qui m'intéresse, c'est comment tu sais t'en servire. Bon je crois que je vais sortir et laisser la place a monsieur et sa princesse.

Il rigola et fini enfin par ce retourner, la bloquant encore une fois contre le mure -Oui peut-être, mais moi je n'est pas envi de te laisser sortir.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi quoi? dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Sa avait été une impulsion mais lorsque ses lèvres avait touché celle de Lily, il avait pu sentir une décharge parcourir son corps tout entier.

Lily se rapprocha instantanément de lui, suspendu a ses douces lèvres. Elle attendait se moment depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne pu retenir les frissons de plaisir la parcourir tout comme elle ne pus empêcher toute ses émotions de se chambouler en elle. James ne savait pas trop s'il devait ou non, mais lorsqu'il senti Lily s'accrocher a lui, tout sens logique le quitta et la seul penser encore cohérente qui restait dans son esprit était: Lily nu contre lui. Tout en lui maintenant la nuque il entra doucement en elle, ce doutant fortement qu'elle n'était plus vierge depuis un bout de temps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir et de joie quand elle le sentit entrer en elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille l'embrassant de plus en plus passionnément. James ferma les yeux de plaisir en commençant de petit mouvement de va et viens profond, ne voulant pas venir trop vite, voulant pleinement profiter du moment.  
Lily se mit a passer ses mains dans les cheveux noir de James, tremper par l'eau de la douche. Elle ôta les mèches rebelles de devant son visage avec un sourire amuser, sentant le plaisir qui commençait a l'envahir. James voyait complètement flou, et encore plus avec l'eau mais tout ce qu'il sentait était Lily et le plaisir qui le submergeait alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements. Lily sentait les mains de James la soulever de plus en plus rapidement, commençant a pousser des gémissement de plaisir étouffer par ses lèvres. Elle fini par atteindre l'orgasme après un long moment d'intense plaisir. James fini par ce vider en elle quelque seconde plus tard. Il resta ainsi un bon moment, la laissant plaquer contre le mure, étant toujours en elle.  
Elle passait doucement ses mains sur joues baigner d'eau, continuant d'embrasser ses tendres lèvres sans se lasser. elle fini par mettre fin au baiser a bout de souffle, plantant son regard dans celui de James.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Lily l'embrassa de nouveau. - Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, se sera comme un cadeau de noël, ho et en passant, Joyeux Noël.

-On est le 24 Décembre? dit-il étonner.

- Le 25 idiot. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Vrai de vrai? Dit-il tel un gamin.

- Pour vrai. Dit- elle d'une douce voix attendrit devant ses air d'enfant.

-Alors Joyeux Noël. dit-il en rigolant, avant de l'embraser.

- On feraient peut-être mieux d'aller s'habiller et d'aller voir sous le sapin.

-Oui! et de réveiller Sirius et Lou!

- Je ne préfère pas, surtout s'il sont dans une position semblable a la notre. aller lâche moi le grand!

Il rigola en ce retirant légèrement a contre cœur d'elle. -Non je ne crois pas, on parle de Lou après tout.

- Je sais. Et Sirius est mieux de ne pas l'avoir toucher, mais je préfère tout de même ne pas les déranger dans leur moment de bonheur. Elle attrapa sa serviette qu'elle enroula autour d'elle avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la commode ou était son linge.

James remit le même linge qu'il avait la veille, ne ce préoccupant pas le moins du monde de ce détaille. Lily enfila une robe rouge dont les manches commençait au milieu de ses bras, et enfila un corset vert par dessus. - Comme sa je suis dans l'esprit de noël. Rigola-t-elle.

-Je te rejoint dans le salon je vais aller me changer. Lui dit-il.

Lily descendit en chantonnant le refrain de vive le vent. Elle aperçu Lou assise dans le salon, attablé devant des crêpes qu'elle savait être celle de sa mère. - Ma mère est ici?

-Oui. répondit Lou en rigolant. Elle portait une jupe rouge avec de la dentelle blanche lui arrivant au genoux ses habituelle bottes et un chandail a colle rouler blanc.

- C'est un merveilleux matin de noël. S'exclama joyeusement Lily.

-Oui et, il y as plein de cadeau qui attendre sous le sapin. dit-elle joyeusement en lui pointant l'arbre.

- tu as déballer les tiens?

-Oui et merci pour ce collier, je l'avais vue, mais pas oser l'acheter. Elle ce leva et serras Lily dans ses bras.

- C'est bien pour sa que je l'ai choisi. Attend ou est le tiens...ha le voilà! elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrir découvrant un magnifique corset médiéval Italien. - Il est magnifique! je t'adore! Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je sais qu'il est magnifique, c'est pour sa que je l'ai choisit!

- Si tu penses que je vais te le prêter. Rigola Lily. Soudain un petit jappement retentie attirant son attention. Elle s'approcha d'une boite et vie son nom de marquer dessus, elle défit la grosse boucle avec empressement. C'était un tout petit chien! Un tout petit bébé husky totalement magnifique! Il était tout de noir, la forme du museau et le contour des yeux blanc, et les pattes aussi blanche avec de magnifique yeux bleu cristal! Elle s'exalta devant le bébé chiot et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il lâchait un nouveau petit jappement en commençant a lui mordiller le doigt.- Il est adorable!

-Trop mignon. rigola Lou les yeux brillant.

Lily prit la carte et vit qu'il venait de James. - Je sais comment je vais t'appeler, James.

-Sa sa serrait une insulte pour lui! rigola Lou -Appelle le plutôt Cornedrue!

- Non je vais l'appeler Spike a cause des cheveux de James.

Lou rigola alors que James entrait dans la pièces, vêtu d'un pantalons noir et d'une chemise rouge sang très classe. Lily se tourna vers lui et lui sauta au cou prenant soin de ne pas écraser le chien toujours bien installer dans ses bras. -D'accord alors je vais prendre sa pour un: oui j'aime ton cadeau! rigola-t-il.

- Je t'adore et je l'adore!

Il rigola de nouveau. -Sa fais plaisir.

- Il est tellement adorable! Presque autant que toi.

Il ce mit a rougir et détourna le sujet -Tu as eu celui de Sirius, Lou? Demanda James.

- Non… répondit-elle.

-Fouille un peu dans ce cas. dit-il en rigolant.

Lou se dirigea vers le sapin et regarda en dessous, apercevant enfin le cadeau de Sirius qu'elle déballa sans attendre. C'était une magnifique chaînette de diamant, extrêmement fine. Elle resta subjuguer devant la splendeur du bijou, ne s'attendant vraiment pas a cela. - C'est...c'est magnifique… balbutia-t-elle.

-Et il as mit la journée entière a le trouver. dit James.

- Faut croire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui ma surpasser pour la beauté de ton cadeau. rigola Lily qui était agenouiller par terre a jouer avec le petit husky.

-C'est... Lou avait le regard fixer sur la chaînette faite uniquement de diamant. Il avait du coûté une véritable fortune. -Il n'aurait pas du...

- Quand il va avoir déballer mon cadeau il va pouvoir te faire ce qu'il veut de cadeau. ricana Lily.

-Quoi? dirent en même temps James et Lou.

- Vous allez voir en temps et lieux et je préfère que vous ne sachiez même pas ce que c'est.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi? demanda alors une voix ensommeiller. C'était Sirius. Il était vêtue d'une chemise friper exprès un peu plus rouge pale que James avec des jeans.

- Ton cadeau.

-Cadeau! s'exclama Sirius s'immobilisant comme un chien venant de flairer sa proie. Spike se mit a lui japper après en sautillent sur place, la langue pendante sur le côté.

James rigola -De retour avec ses semblables! Lily et Lou arquèrent un sourcil incrédule. -Non laisser tomber. dit-il. Sirius éclat de son rire habituelle qui ressemblait a un aboiement.

Le petit chien s'approcha de Sirius en commençant a lui mordre le bas des pantalons, essayant de l'est déchirer. - Spike lâche-le. Le réprimanda Lily. Sirius s'accroupit devant lui et il ce mit a lui caresser le ventre, jouant avec lui. Lily se mit à les regarder. - On dirais deux frère. Rigola-t-elle.

-Alors est-ce que j'ai bien entendu le mot Cadeau? dit Sirius.

- Oui tu as bien entendu, après tout c'est noël, pourquoi il n'y aurait pas de cadeau. Aller viens ici toi petit garnement. Dit Lily en prenant son chien. En parlant de cadeau tu n'aurais pas quelque chose a lui dire Lou?

Sirius ce releva en rougissant lorsqu'il avait vu Lou tenir le collier. -Il est magnifique Sirius... dit-elle d'une petite voix gêner. -Tu n'aurais pas du...

Il haussa les épaules -J'ai su que tu aimais les diamants, alors quand je l'ai vu, il ma fait penser a toi... c'est fragile, mais tellement précieux...

Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêner avant de se diriger vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras avec tendresse. - Même merci sa ne serais pas assez fort.

-Je t'en prit... dit-il doucement en la serrant contre lui sans dérougir.

- Ils sont adorable. Souffla Lily a James.

-Beaucoup trop! rigola-t-il.

- Sa se peut être beaucoup trop adorable? Ria Lily a voix basse.

-Je crois bien! rigola silencieusement James. -Bon ont l'est ouvres oui ou non les autres cadeaux!

- Mais après toi mon chou, le père noël ta apporter plein de cadeaux. Le blagua-t-elle devant son impatience enfantine.

Lorsque James eu ouvert tout ses cadeaux, il tomba sur celui de Lily. Il senti sont cœur faire un bond. Il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle. -Merci. dit-il. mais il l'embrassa pour vrai alors que Sirius et Lou restaient bouche bée. Lily répondit a son baiser quelque peu étonner ne s'entendant pas a cela, se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de lui sans se faire prier.

-Hum hum... dit alors Sirius. Lily s'écarta de James la tête baisser rouge de nouveau.

-Quoi! Ce défendit-il en pointant le plafond. Il y avait une branche de gui juste au dessus de Lily.

Elle regarda le plafond et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans le ventre en riant. - Je vois que tu profite et je vais croire que tu aime mon cadeau.

-Je l'adore. dit-il en souriant. Sirius s'approcha alors de Lily, un drôle de sourire au lèvre, une petite chaînette en argent autour du coup -Comment dois-je prendre ton cadeau? Demanda-t-il en rigolant légèrement.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. - Je prend mes précaution avec les cadeaux que tu lui offres. Et je vais prendre ton cadeau comme une marque de remerciement. Dit elle en montrant a son tour la bague.

-Pour te remercier d'enfin me laisser l'approcher. dit-il.

- Je crois que je ne viens pas juste de te permettre de l'approcher.

-Non, en faite, tu viens de me permette de l'avoir rien que pour moi. rigola-t-il.

- Et tu es mieux d'y faire attention.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si je réussi a l'avoir je vais en prendre soin. répondit-il.

- Tu es mieux. Bon, je vais aller voir si ma mère a besoin de quelque chose. Dit Lily avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, le chiot dans les bras.

Sirius resta planter la, un petit sourire au lèvre a faire rouler la chaînette entre ses doigts. C'était un peu comme la chose qui lui manquer pour avoir Lou. Que Lily disse oui. Mais elle avait fais bien plus que sa, elle lui avait carrément donner la permission de l'avoir tout a lui.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir tout compris...dit Lou légèrement perdu. -Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer?

-Expliquer quoi? demandèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

- La conversation que tu viens d'avoir avec Lily et pourquoi tu es aussi heureux d'avoir cette chêne.

-Pour rien. rigola-t-il en la lâchant,

- Je veux savoir! Se lamenta Lou.

Il rigola une nouvelle fois en s'approchant d'elle. Il effleura le collier de diamant qu'elle avait mit. -Y tiens tu temps a le savoir?

- Oui! Il lui prit la main et la monta a l'étage, ou plus précisément dans sa chambre a lui.- Pourquoi m'amènes-tu ici?

Il ferma alors la porte d'un coup de pied sans répondre. Lou commença a comprendre ou il voulait en venir, mais n'étant pas sur, le regardant faire. Il verrouilla également la porte, et il s'approcha doucement d'elle, toujours sans rien dire. Elle sentit son pou s'accélérer, suivit de son souffle.

-C'est une chaînette qui empêche la fille de tomber enceinte. Une sorte de protection, mais en plus jolie. Lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle resta paralyser sur le coup, ayant la confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait. - Sirius...commença-t-elle sans être vraiment sur de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Il avait déposer ses mains sur sa taille. -Quoi? dit-il doucement sachant qu'elle devait être morte de panique.

- Je...je ne.. sais pas...

-Tu ne sais pas quoi? demanda-t-il de cette même voix douce et apaisante.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..

-Pourquoi sa ne le serrais pas? demanda-t-il, mais il ce préparait déjà a abandonner. Il avais l'impression de pouvoir sentir son cœur battre a une vitesse folle, et étrangement le siens aussi battait la chamade.

-Je ne sais pas...Elle prit son courage a deux mains et l'embrassa, s'étonnant elle-même d'avoir oser.

Il sourit, mais fut quand même surprit. Il lui prit la nuque et l'embrassa a son tour, approfondissant le baiser. Elle se sentit aux anges, ne croyant pas qu'une chose si futile qu'embrasser quelqu'un pouvait rendre une personnes aussi heureuse. Lou se rapprocha de lui s'abandonnant totalement dans ses bras. Sirius ce mit a sourire d'avantages. Il l'aimait et il savait que c'était ce détaille qui allait tout changer. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de peur. Il savait que Lou n'avait jamais fait sa et qu'elle, elle n'essayerait pas de lui embarquer dessus pour dominer. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une fille qui n'y connaissait rien dans les bras et que c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait. Sirius passa alors ses mains sous le chandail de Lou, ce détachant légèrement d'elle pour le lui enlever. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle le fixa dans les yeux sans peur, lui souriant doucement avant de lui retirer son chandail a son tour.

-Content de voir que tu n'as plus pleur de moi. lui souffla-t-il.

- Je t'aime. Dit-elle pour seul réponse, se mettant a rougir fortement, ressemblant a un feu de circulation.

-Je t'aime aussi Lou. dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau lui retirant sa jupe.

Sa ne prit pas de temps que leurs bottes et les pantalons de Sirius volèrent au travers de la pièce. Il étendit Lou sous lui dans le lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite que jamais, mais elle était sur de sa décisions. Il remonta sa main et fit glisser la culotte de Lou, avant d'aller détacher son sous-tiens gorges. Ses boxers allèrent rejoindre le reste quelque seconde plus tard. Il entra alors en elle, en étant le plus doux possible, continuant de l'embrasser. Lou se crispa légèrement, la douleur augmentant a mesure qu'il essayait de s'enfoncer en elle. Il senti ses ongles ce planter dans la peau de son dos. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en elle. Il resta ainsi quelque minutes a l'embrasser. Sa respiration était légèrement saccader et elle s'accrochais aux lèvres de Sirius comme a sa vie, ne voulant plus le laisser.

-Sa va aller... souffla-t-il doucement en commençant ses mouvement de va et viens.

- Je te fais confiance... souffla-t-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, la douleur ne prit pas de temps a disparaître, laissant place au plaisir qu'il lui procurait et au désire qu'elle avait qu'il continu.

Sirius ce mit alors a accéléré ses mouvement, le plaisir étant plus intense que jamais. Elle ne retint pas ses gémissement et envoya légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière ayant cesser d'embrasser Sirius. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir, sa respiration s'accélérant sentant l'orgasme venir. Elle sentie une vague de jouissance, lui annonçant qu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit un bonheur aussi immense, c'était décidément le meilleur noël qu'elle avait passer jusqu'à maintenant.

Sirius fini alors par ce vider en elle et il laissa doucement retomber sa tête sur la poitrine de Lou. -Joyeux Noël ma belle... souffla-t-il en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Joyeux noël.

Il rigola et l'embrassa avant de déposer un baiser sur da poitrine, avant de ce retirer d'elle et ce s'étendre a ses côté la calant contre lui. Elle s'assoupit quelques minutes plus tard, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

**5555555555555555555555555555**

- Je crois que Sirius a désirer tester son cadeau. Rigola Lily alors qu'elle et James étaient assis sur le plancher du salon devant le sapin, mangeant les délicieuses crêpes aux pommes de sa mère.

Il rigola -Oui on dirais bien. N'empêche qu'il l'aime depuis longtemps.

- Elle aussi.

-Combien de temps d'après toi?

- Mmm.. je ne pourrais pas dire, mais longtemps.

-Sirius a commencer a l'aimé en 5ième année. dit alors James. -On était avec des amis et il ce sont mit a parler d'elle et a la rabaisser. Sirius a froncer les sourcils, car il ne savait pas qui elle était, il a tourner son regard vers elle, et je crois qu'elle pleurait ce jour la, j'ai bien vu l'expression de son visage a ce moment la, il a complètement fondu pour elle.

- C'est adorable.

-C'est certain, et quelques semaines plus tard, les gars ce sont remit a rire de Lou, Sirius en a prit un part le collet et il l'a fortement plaquer dans le mur.

- C'est bien fait pour lui.

-C'est pour sa que depuis l'an passer, elle ce fais encore ignorer mais que les gens ne lui dissent pas directement comme avant, ils ont trop peur que Sirius intervienne.

-Sa explique bien des choses a vrai dire. Et toi tu compte te trouver quelqu'un bientôt?

-J'aimerais bien... si seulement celle a qui je pense m'aimais...

- Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'elle ne t'aime pas?

-Ho je le sais, crois moi.

- Dit moi qui c'est et je pourrais te le dire.

Il ce mit a rougir -Non je ne crois pas que tu veuille savoir qui elle est...

- Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu pourrais avoir un choque. Soupira-t-il.

- C'est une personne que je méprise? Si tu me dis que c'est Lou je t'étouffe, a moins que sa ne soit ma mère, et alors la, tu serais mort.

James rigola -Non aucune chance, ce n'est pas Lou, je la laisse a Sirius et non plus ta mère même si elle fais des crêpes excellente.

Lily lâcha un rire amuser. - Dans se cas tu peux bien me le dire.

Il rougit une nouvelle fois -C'est toi... murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda subjuguer et fronça les sourcils. - Tu sais je ne trouve pas drôle se genre de blague.

-Ce ne sont pas des blagues... dit-il. -Je t'aime... et c'est la vérité.

Lily se releva rouge de colère. - Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour, si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre.

James ce leva et la suivit lui attrapant le bras. -Je ne blague pas!

- Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimer et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me laisser piéger! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais de moi ce matin, je ne crois pas pouvoir te donner plus!

-Je t'aime Lily! dit-il complètement désespéré.

Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux. - Pourquoi tiens-tu tant a me blesser... soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il lui releva la tête -Je ne tiens pas a te blesser puisque c'est la vérité! Je t'aime…

Elle lui sauta au cou et se mit a doucement l'embrasser, comme si elle cherchait a connaître la vérité dans ses baisées. Il répondit doucement a son baiser, déversant toute l'amour qu'il avait pour elle dans son geste.

- Je t'aime. Répondit-elle un tendre sourire rêveur suspendu au visage.

-Je t'aime Lily. répéta-t-il. –Je t'aime tellement.

- Je te crois maintenant..

-Et... qu'est-ce qui ta fait changer d'idée?

- Ton baiser, il était différent des autres.

Il rigola légèrement et la serra a nouveau contre lui. Il voulait la rendre heureuse pour le reste de ses jours, il la voulait prêt de lui pour la vie, sans jamais la laisser partir. -Je t'aime.

_**FIN**_

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**C'est la fin! Merci pour toute les reviews de la dernière fois et j'apprécierais que vous en fassiez autant pour ce dernier chapitre!  
Pour les poupées et le clown sadique, c'est une idée de la géniale Marie-Lune!**

**_Lunattica et Marie-Lune_**


End file.
